


The Choice

by Write_Your_Rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, American Magic School, Covens, Dementors (Harry Potter) - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Multi, Old Magic, sixth year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_Your_Rose/pseuds/Write_Your_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer before Harry Potter's sixth year, an American private school, The Seri School of Sorcery, blew up. IN desperate need of a building, Seri's Headmistress Alexandra Tanit offers her services as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor in exchange for her student's education at Hogwarts.<br/>However, the Seri students exhibit powers long forgotten by the modern world of magic, and with that magic comes a powerful bond. A bond that one certain blond Slytherin desperately desires.<br/>But with every bond comes every price. And so few remember the price of Old Magic any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Firstly, thank you so much for deciding to read my little fic! It means so very much to me!  
> Secondly, this is the first *published* segment of a much larger fic that I'm still working on, but I want to get part of it out there. So if it seems confusing, my apologies.  
> Lastly, I am completely un-betaed, and feedback is much appreciated.

The Great Hall hummed with it's usual drum of teen conversations, perhaps a few notches louder with the addition of the American students. Professor Alexandra (she absolutely despised being called Professor Tanit or Ms. Tanit) scanned the tables, noting many of her students easily chatting with their Hogwarts counterparts. 

Her usual dining partner Professor Severus Snape was not present at this time. She frowned and swirled her wine telepathically. Nothing ruined her drink more than drinking alone. 

"Perhaps another detention," she thought absent-mindedly. Glancing down the table, she noticed Dumbledore staring intently at his goblet, a millimeter of a frown creasing his already creased brow.

"Or a Death-Eater meeting," Alexandra concluded. She sighed and put her wine down. "Pity, I had hoped he would've been here tonight."

She turned her gaze to the Hall once more. Her eyes darted across the room until she found the students she required for today. 

Jason, pack leader of the Animal tribe, paced near some werewolf students at the end of the Hufflepuff table. His Animagus tiger strips rippled in his long hair, but one of the werewolf girls seemed to be keeping him in check. He turned to glare at her every once and a while, his stripes disappearing momentarily when he did. 

"Poor boy," Alexandra thought. "Always a worrier."

She then looked to the centre of the Ravenclaw table, where Catharina, mistress of Sorcery house, sat between her bickering lackeys. Serena and Cercie advised her on intrahouse decisions, small things like house bonding activities or themes for Quidditch matches, yet they never could stop arguing. Alexandra tuned her hearing to listen to their current argument.

"I swear it's going to be another Nudist's Day!" Serena whispered harshly.

"Oh pah-lease!" Cercie said. "You know as well as I do what happened last Nudist's Day. She'd never risk hosting another while at this school!"

"I think it will be a Transfer," Catharina interrupted.

Serena and Cercie both waved her off, ignoring their leader's prediction to continue their argument. Catharina glanced at her Headmistress, her face expressionless.

Alexandra smirked and looked to the Gryffindor table, where Bruno, head of the Dragon family, reclined easily. His right hand was ablaze and above it floated an slow cooking chicken leg. He grinned as the lovely ladies of the proud house 'oooh'-ed and 'ahh'-ed at his simply magic. As if he sensed her stare, Bruno glanced up at Alexandra, and his flirtatious front fell momentarily, revealing the worry all of his colleagues shared, before turning back to his current flames with a sinful smirk.

Alexandra chuckled and hoped these two girls wouldn't dump water on him. He never faired well after those breakups.

A robust laugh filled the Great Hall, drawing Alexandra's and everyone else's eyes to the Slytherin table. Marcus, one of the seven students placed in the Dementor house, was clutching his side as tears of laughter streamed down his face. The one who caused this laughter was in no better state, his blond head flat on the table and his shoulders heaving in futile attempts to breath. 

Draco Malfoy was the first to sit up again but couldn't constrain his giggling as Marcus continued laughing absurdly. 

Alexandra smiled at the scene. In the centuries of her life, she had seen too few of such genuinely happy couples (though she didn't dare call them that. Yet.) Marcus finally stopped laughing after a few minutes, and he quickly started talking to Draco. Draco listened, looking back and forth between his food and Marcus, sometimes leaving his food suspended in the air with a soft smile on his lips. 

Alexandra stared intently at Draco. She needed his eye contact. She needed to tell him. It's time.

Draco glanced over to the table and caught her eyes. 

"Draco!" she said via telekinesis. He started, his fork clattering on his plate. Draco's eyes widened in apprehension.

"I'm nervous," he finally communicated after a few moments of whirling emotions and thoughts.

"It's alright. I just wanted to warn you before we began," she said, slowly standing from her chair. "Any second thoughts?"

Draco looked away, breaking the connection and stared at his abandoned fork. The conversation only took about two seconds, slower than Alexandra was used to with Soul Speaking and long enough for Marcus to notice the change in Draco.

Draco ignored all of his friend's (?) attempts to talk with him, and Alexandra felt pity for her friend.

Marcus found her eyes and tried to communicate, but she looked the Hall again. She felt his worry and confusion, as all the Dementor students were feeling no doubt, however she had to focus on the Ceremony fast approaching. This spell was one even she could fuck up.

As she stepped out from behind the Professor's table, the doors to the Great Hall swung open, and a swarm of her students flooded the hall. 

"Perfect," Alexandra thought. "The more witnesses, the better." Her eyes darted back to Draco. His face held no color, except a hint of green in his cheeks. "Well, maybe not for him."

With all of the Seri students in the Hall, the noise increased to deafening levels. Hogwarts students covered their ears in pain.Alexandra spotted Dumbledore standing and getting ready to call for silence.

Just then, six black specters swirled into the room, an icy wind following them and sucking the noise out of the students. One girl screamed, and Harry Potter (a nice young fellow in Alexandra's opinion, though Snape would disagree) raised his wand for the Patronus.

The six Dementors finished their little lap around the room and quickly rematerialized beside the Slytherins before the words escaped Mr. Potter's lips. The room was as silent as Death now. 

The six other Dementors nodded to Alexandra, which she returned in gratitude. She watched Marcus join them momentarily when Dumbledore suddenly appeared beside her.

"I assume there is a sufficient explanation for this, Ms. Tanit," he said quietly.

Alexandra winced. "Yes, Albus," she said through her teeth, turning to him. "I have a very important announcement to make, and if you will kindly let me make it, I shall no longer interrupt your day."

She glared into his eyes, and he glared back before slowly releasing her arm. "Make it quick," he snapped. Dumbledore stalked out of the hall.

Alexandra took a deep breath and turned to her now captive audience.

"Students!" she exclaimed, her voice echoing to the corners of the Hall. Tails of the animal house flickered near the Hufflepuffs; fire escaped the Dragons' mouthes at Gryffindor.

"There comes a time when a choice is made. A choice that has called one for many years. A choice that can not be ignored," she said.

Hogwarts students began murmuring to one another, but the Seri listened closely, no one daring to speak among them.

Alexandra lifted her hands. "Our small family, though our physical home be gone, grows still," she said. Jason, Catharina, Bruno and Marcus all understood and stood with their hands clasped in front. 

"And today, we welcome one more to our coven," Alexandra finished. She turned to Draco. He sat in his seat, still staring at his fork. 

Alexandra relished the Magic of the Ceremony flowing in and around her body, but she forced her focus back to him. This was where she has fucked up before.

"Draco," she said, her voice booming in her head and possibly in the Hall.

She saw all of the head turn, except for his. Draco ignored all of the incredulous stares, all of the looks of betrayal from his house, and the look of hope beaming from Marcus. His fork was absolutely fascinating. 

The Magic began circling and suffocating Alexandra, but she raised her hand to him. He looked up from under his bangs. Alexandra reached out for him, and his fear crashed in her mind.

"I can't," he sobbed in the connection.

"Draco," she whispered. The name flew through the invisible touch of the Magic, which only increased in its flurry and dance.

"It's always been your choice," she said in her thoughts. "None shall make your decision except you; none shall stop your decision except you."

Draco lifted his head, keeping the connection. Alexandra felt his doubt, his life-long instinct fighting every urge to choose this.

He stood and stepped past the students. The spell swirled around her outstretched arm, the power of the Ceremony growing as he neared her hand.

At last, what seemed an eternity for both of them, Draco reached her and clasped his hand in hers. The Magic flowed between them, as if they were one beating force. His grey eyes stared into her green ones, and their thoughts molded into one. 

"I accept your invitation, Alexandra," he said. 

All at once, the Spell dissipated. Alexandra and Draco dropped their arms as if they were filled with lead. 

Alexandra stumbled back a little, her head spinning in the power of the Ceremony. 

"But we aren't done yet," she muttered. She forced herself up right, ignoring how the world seemed to lose it's center for a moment.

Draco had fallen to the ground, gasping for breath. She stepped towards him and grasped his shoulder. He didn't seem to register her touch.

She looked to the rest of her students. All watched her with a hungry gaze.

"Who-" she gasped. She clutched her side and took a deep breath. "Who will welcome Draco Malfoy to our coven?"

Catharina's right palm flew into the air. "The Sorcerer's welcome Draco!" she screamed. Everyone around her jumped. Her other hand flew to her mouth, her cheeks flushing.

Jason leapt onto the Hufflepuff's table, right fist in the air. "The Pack welcomes Draco!" he howled, a few other hoots, barks and growls joining in agreement.

Bruno raised his right arm. "The Dragon Nest welcomes Draco!" he roared. A spit of fire spewed at the name.

Alexandra turned to the Dementors, all of whom lined up with Marcus at the center. They all placed their right fist on their chest and bowed low with their right leg pointed forward. "We welcome Draco Malfoy," Marcus said quietly.

Thunder rumbled above their heads, and lightening flashed behind the stained glass window.

Alexandra addressed the entire hall. "The Ceremony has begun!" she proclaimed. "All in the coven shall be present for the Choosing. I suggest you begin your preparations."

She kneeled beside Draco and embraced him. Her and his body dissipated into a seemingly white light, and they spirited out of the hall.

The room was silent.

And then it exploded.


	2. The Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school is in a buzz with the announcement of Draco Malfoy's transfer and the mysterious "Ceremony" the Seri are preparing for. Harry, Ron and Hermione are debating whether they should attend when one of the house leaders starts explaining to his first years what to expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I published the actual ceremony before this chapter, but here is the in between chapter, finally finished! The next chapter should be posted by next week.  
> Enjoy!

Professors frantically tried to calm the students, most of whom were screaming at each other to gossip about what had just happened. 

Professor McGonagall stood at the centre of the stage, waving her arms manically. "Silence!" she shouted repeatedly. "Silence, all of you!"

The Seri students looked to their leaders, many of them still in shock at the announcement. 

Marcus galloped to the stage, signaling the rest of the leaders join him. Jason transfigured into his tiger form and sprinted across the Hufflepuff table, causing deafening shrieks of terror. Jason jumped to his colleagues and returned to a human form, joining them in a semi-circle around McGonagall. Marcus whispered something in her ear, and she nodded, signaling the rest of the professors away. 

Bruno stepped forward and roared, effectively silencing the rest of the students. 

Catharina replaced him and addressed the crowd. "Students of Seri will immediately return to their designated areas to begin preparing for the Ceremony this evening," she said. "You will be excused from class, as the preparations for tonight will require your utmost concentration." Students began whispering again

"All Seri students are required to attend the Ceremony, lest you suffer great and terrible internal consequences," Bruno continued. "When you reach your areas, mentors will explain to the first years many of the rituals and garments required for tonight. First years will also be required to assist with the set up of the Circle."

"Eating enough food and drinking enough water is of the utmost importance tonight," Jason said. A few of his house whooped in approval. "You will eat according to your houses needs. If you find yourself ever feeling hungry, at any time, eat. It will help you survive the drain of the Ceremony." 

The four leader's faces darkened as Marcus stepped forward. He surveyed the Hogwarts houses before lifting his arms out to them. "All Hogwarts students are welcome to witness tonight. However," he said. The fires of the Hall shrank. The whole room filled with an icy chill, and the faces of each leader, Catharina, Jason, Bruno and Marcus matched it in coldness. 

"However, if we find that you disrupt, attack or harass any student for his or her displays during the Ceremony, we have full right as dictated by Professor Alexandra and the Ministry to seek reparations for that person," Marcus said. He lowered his arms, and warmth returned to the room. "Seri students, dismissed!"

Marcus transformed into a dark spectre and flew out of the hall with his house. 

\-----

As expected, none of the American students showed for their classes.

"What could be so important that they get to miss an entire day and not have any penalty for it?" Ron exclaimed. He dropped his bag and slumped against a boulder, Harry and Hermione following suit.

They should have been in Potions, but luckily for them, Snape had cancelled class for the week. Harry had tried to convince his friends Snape was plotting something during this time. However, convincing them, and even himself, was hard when they didn't have to see the greasy git or hear his stupid lessons. Besides, the weather turned unseasonably warm over the weekend. No way they were missing out soaking in the sun during November.

"That one boy, Bruno I think, mentioned something about a Circle," Hermione said. "I remember reading about them in _The_ _History of Magic_."

"A circle? Really?" Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Not that kind of Circle!" she snapped. "The kind that requires a coven. You know, Old Magic."

Harry looked over at her, frowning. "Old Magic?" he asked. His scar tingled lightly as memories of that night in the graveyard flashed across his mind. 

 _"But that was Old Magic," Voldemort said, his mouth twisting into a hungry grin._   _He leaped to Harry. "I can touch him,_   **now**."

"What the bloody hell is that woman thinking, teaching kids Old Magic?" Ron said. 

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asked.

Ron sat up and folded his arms. "Old Magic can only be learned by those who have an extraordinary gift for magic," he explained. "The greatest wizards, Merlin, Circe, those types were the ones who could use it without going completely mad."

"It's a tapping into the Magic of the World," Hermione said. "Raw magic, unfiltered by a wand."

"That explains the intense non-verbal spell trainings," Harry said.

Hermione huffed and rolled onto the grass. "But how could Professor Alexandra teach Old Magic? Merlin and Circe lived for hundreds of years, and she's- what- 20? 21?" she wondered aloud.

"She claims to have met Merlin, 'Mione," Ron chuckled. "If she's that crazy, then she probably can pull off some Old Magic." 

"Then why can't you?" Harry said.

Ron smacked his arm, laughing.

Just as Harry prepared a counter, Hermione sat up. "Do you guys hear that?" she asked.

The boys froze and listened.

"Everyone, drop your grass here and start filling the buckets!" a deep voice shouted.

The Trio scrambled up and peered over their boulder.

In the clearing between the newly relocated Whomping Willow and the Black Lake, Bruno stood in a large pile of grass, spreading it around with his feet and dumping water from small buckets first years carried to him. 

"These must be a part of the preparations," Hermione whispered excitedly. "Maybe we can learn more about tonight before we go."

"Hermione! Are you suggesting we break curfew?" Harry gasped mockingly.

She rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head. "Shut up," she said.

They watched and listened closely behind their boulder, straining to hear the older wizard/'dragon.' While Harry didn't quite believe that Bruno could actually transform into the beast, he does not remember seeing a wand when the American house leader set his broom on fire at the last Quidditch match.

"Why are they putting water on the grass? They're dragons," Hermione said.

"Shh!" Ron and Harry said.

"Make sure you don't drown one spot completely!" Bruno shouted, emptying his current bucket in sweeping motions. "We want the nesting area to be damp, not soaked!" He passed the bucket to a sickly looking boy, who smiled as the older boy ruffled his hair. Bruno sent him off to the lake and turned to his younger classmates.

 "Listen up!" he shouted. All heads paused and face him. "I'm going to be explaining the Ceremony, and it is absolutely crucial that you pay attention.

"Tonight, you all will be taking part in one of the oldest spells known to the Wizarding World. We will not only be welcoming a new member into our large coven, but he will choose his place among us.

"This choice requires a great deal of Old Magic. Every single one of you will feel the raw power of the Magical World flowing in and out of you. You remember this feeling from your Ceremony. But taking part in it with the Coven is-" Bruno's voice broke. He took a deep breath. "-is a whole new _experience._ "

The apparent first years had abandoned their task. They listened raptly. Bruno shook his head and continued.

"Old Magic is more powerful than anything you will ever experience. It taps into your most primitive self, the raw instinct every human being possesses. Society, your parents and your friends even, they teach you to suppress these instincts. But once the Ceremony begins, you have to surrender to them. If you do not allow the Old Magic to take over you, then the power and desires will build in your body. And once your body cannot contain anymore, it will explode, and you will either die or kill someone yourself."

Harry felt his jaw drop. 

"He can't make them do this," Ron whispered.

"Shhh!" Hermione hushed harshly.

"After we finish setting up our portion of the Circle, your mentors will help you put on your scales," Bruno continued. "Everyone's uniform is the same: a single skirt covering your genitals."

Young girls gasped loudly accompanied by a few sniggers from boys. 

Bruno held up his hands for silence. "Young girls can speak with their mentors about their scales covering any parts of their body they wish to be covered," he said. "And young boys..." His face darkened. A group of boys who had been laughing before cowered.

"Any young boys who shames and humiliates a girl or boy before the Ceremony will in kind be shamed and humiliated!" he shouted. The whole group, including Harry, Ron and Hermione, jumped. "The same is to be said for any young girls shaming girls or boys. Tonight is a glorious and liberating celebration of Magic and community. I will not have our house disrespected by one of our own."

"They can't do this!" Hermione whispered indignantly. "They can't make eleven year olds stand around half-naked for the world to see!"

"Well, everyone will be half-naked, I assume," Ron said, a blush creeping onto his face at the thought.

"Actually," Bruno said, suddenly sitting on the boulder from which they spied. "It depends on the house. And the one the Coven grants into our family is naked during most of the Ceremony anyway."

"This is bullying! And humiliating!" Hermione exclaimed, her face beet red. 

Bruno shook his head. "It's embarrassing at first, I'll admit, but it's normal for us. Everyone is in some form of nudity, and everyone accepts it," he said. "And all the younger students have mentors to look to, if they want to hide before the Ceremony."

"You keep saying before. What happens during the Ceremony?" Harry interjected before Hermione started shouting.

"Well, if you've been listening to what I've been telling my first years, you'll realize no one cares during the Ceremony," Bruno said, a flirtatious grin on his face. "Primitive instinct and all that."

"What?" Ron said dumbly.

Bruno chuckled and rolled off the boulder. As his long legs met the ground, a group of older Seri students came galloping down the hill carrying a huge dome shaped rock. 

"No more water!" he screamed. "Out of the way!"

First years scrambled and shrieked as the older dragons barreled into the mushy wet grass. With a loud grunt, they dropped the stone with a sloppy  _thud_.

Bruno trotted up to his panting classmates, clapping them on the back and exchanging knowing grins. "Alright everyone!" he shouted excitedly. "Time for scaling and food! Let's head out!"

A few older boys roared into the air, and the younger students took up a cheer as they rushed up the hill, some with their apparent mentors.

Harry stared openly at them as they left. "I don't care what you say, Hermione. I'm going tonight," he said.

"Me, too," Ron agreed.

"What?" she squeaked. "But-they're-"

"It's one of the oldest spell of the Wizarding World, Hermione," Ron said. "Just think of it as a history lesson of practical magic."

She folded her arms, muttering, "Hardly practical, if you ask me." But she joined in their plans to sneak out immediately.

Harry didn't know what to expect, and he certainly wasn't looking forward to seeing Malfoy naked. But he had to know: why the hell would they choose Malfoy, one the slimiest gits he's ever met, to join a them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Another chapter finished! Hey, since you read all the way through, which you did if you're reading this, go ahead and comment what you think!  
> Next week, I'm debating on whether to do another chapter from earlier times, or continue for the after effects of the ceremony. You'll have to wait until then!  
> XOXO


	3. The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seri students perform their Ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is actually a chapter in between this one and the previous, but I have yet to write it, and it seemed relevant to publish this one now! I'll be trying to post at least once a week, but hopefully I can finish this soon for y'all!
> 
> !!!Important Note!!!!!: The Whomping Willow in this story has been moved to be near the Black Lake, and also, there is a large clearing near the Lake allowing for this Ceremony. I don't know if this is actually a thing in canon, but it worked for the story. 
> 
> Also, all incantations are Google Translations of English to Latin sentences, so forgive me if you read actual Latin. Translations below! :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Alexandra stood in the shore of the lake, the moonlight glistening on the black waters. She listened to it murmuring in tandem with the Seri students behind her. 

The wind of the lake caressed her figure. Her cloak parted in the breeze, revealing her naked form to the waters. Her markings, still invisible to the eye, pulsated in eager beats, as if it could sense the power in the air. 

A few jesting shouts caught her ear, and Alexandra turned to the sedated Whomping Willow. A mass of curly hair jumped out to her and she almost called out for her friend Circe. But she caught herself. It was only Hermione Granger, albeit the spitting image, both talent-wise and look-wise, of her great-great-great-great-great Ancestor. Alexandra smiled sadly as she remembered her friend. 

"Undoubtedly a descendent through a long line of squibs and mortals," she thought. "Muggles is the modern term, I think."

The young Weasley heir struggled to reach Ms. Granger's branch, and she chuckled at the sight. "Somethings never change," she thought fondly.

And of course, Mr. Potter waited beneath for Mr. Weasley to reach a branch before he climbed up. Alexandra stared long at this young boy, really such a good lad, but she could not shake the stories of this boy's lineage. Remembering the tales told by her increasingly bitter father, she wondered how long before young Mr. Potter would become one of them. For his sake, she hoped it would be a happy end.

A few more students were already in their branches, impatiently awaiting the Ceremony. These seemed to be the best of sneaking out past curfew at Hogwarts, as it was nearly midnight.

Some snobbish 7th year students leered at her scantily clad students from their branches. Alexandra would deal with them tomorrow if they made any incorrect comments about tonight. 

Sensing her thoughts, Catharina stepped out of her cluster and cast a spell to knock the morons off their seats, most likely rendering them unconscious.

Alexandra nodded to her, and Catharina bowed in return, as was right whenever the Headmistress resumed the role of High Priestess in the Ceremony. 

As the Sorcery house clustered around their leader once more, Alexandra scanned the clearing once more. The spell to contain the Ceremony took the form of her family stones, engraved with the names and titles of previous High Priestesses and their attendants. They protected her power and were held in the highest of reverence. A connection to those before always are. These stones circled the clearing, reaching the edge of the forest and merely a foot away from the shore.

The totems, one for each house, stood many feet within, allowing for the houses to gather behind them. Each was smooth, bare and domed at the top. None who hadn't carried one themselves would know whose was whose.

The houses clumped together in their traditional garb and appearances. 

The Animal packs nudged and petted one another, examining the half-morphed faces of each first year. Even the were-creatures took form of their own volition tonight. Many of them panted, uncomfortable with the cloths covering their lower genitals along with their fur. First year females attempted to cover their upper halves, but older women continued to educate them on their half-formed anatomy, where their breasts covered most of their bellies instead of near their forelegs.

Some Dragons whizzed by as they lit the rest of the oils atop the ancestral stones. The circle quickly brightened, and the seasoned students returned to their nest-like group. Dragon students stretched on a mound of charmed grasses, rubbing soot over their skin. This skin glimmered with dragon scale paints and burned white when met with a small blaze. They too only covered their lower genitals with a small cloth, but only the younger boys struggled with looking too much. The older men and women admonished them as well as they could, but they did not shame them. 

The Sorcery house only talked amongst each other, women's breasts covered along with lower halves. The first years returned to mentors often, asking questions and relaying the answers to their friends with red cheeks. 

And the Dementors, the most modest of the group, wore black cloaks in silent stillness. Their hoods covered most of their faces, and their naked bodies only flashed when the wind willed it. They stood in a line side-by-side. Alexandra longed to join them.

A storm thundered behind the mountains, drawing closer and closer to the Old Magic brewing in this circle. The wind off the Black Lake whispered around Alexandra, and the lapping waters urged her towards the altar within her ancestors' stones. Draco, also naked beneath the white cloth covering his privates, slept unknowingly at the pinnacle of the formation. His body felt only the warmth of the stone altar, the power beneath it heating him gently.

Thunder tolled as the Half-Moon Reached its peak. Alexandra flicked her wrist, and the wind tore her cloak from her body as she stepped into the stones.

The markings of her Priesthood glowed as she approached the altar. The stone's hidden markings responded like-wise and the totems revealed their images. The markings pulsated in the fire light. The storm moved past the mountains, and the thunder began drumming.

_Boom._

_Boom._

_Boom._

Continually, her markings and the totems beat with this rhythm. Alexandra moved onto her step behind the altar, her naked form for all her students to see. She lifted her arms.

_Boom._  

The thunder stopped. The lake was silent. The forest hushed. The wind did not speak.

Alexandra turned her palms up. " _Dimisit Covina Egredietur!"_ she cried.

The drumming thunder returned. The houses stepped forward in time,  _boom,_ step, _boom_ _,_ step. Their markings pulsated, for Animal, Dragon, Sorcery, and Dementor, on each part of their skin. Their being, their identity became visible with each step, and their eyes gleamed in hungry anticipation.

Each house curved and united with another to form a perfect circle before her. Their muscles taut beneath skin, the air beautifully suffocating with energy of the coven.

Alexandra lowered her arms. She could feel every sensation of the coven, their rapid pulses, their quivering limbs and loins, their bodies aching to move at her command.

And she gave it. " _Domos Fieri Covina_!" 

The Animals morphed into their full creature and surged forward with deafening howls. Catharina leaped forward and let out a piercing trill, and they too surged to meet the creatures. The two houses clashed and swayed in a chaotic dance.

The Dragons roared and moved blithely between the partners of the other houses. Fire caressed and danced between the people. The couples moved closely, the heat burning them into an erotic passion. The young Animagi and Were-creatures became half-morphed again and swayed against their Sorcery partners. Every Dragon near breathed a flameless heat upon them and slipped to the other side, creating a three-bodied mass of flesh.

Alexandra observed the uncontrolled creatures from her podium, her face expressionless. The Dementors glided silent above them, rotating like a clock with each beat. The Thunder could barely be heard above the gnashing and roaring and howling and moaning. 

Alexandra stretched her arms behind, reaching for the half moon over the lake. " _Dimisit Covina Gaudete In Nocte_!" she shouted.

" _In nocte gaudemus,_ " the mass of bodies replied in unison. 

As the heat from the Dragons rose, the chill of the Dementors lowered and created a mist that surrounded the altar. Draco's sleeping form remained peaceful, although his flesh chilled at the mist's touch. 

The mist encircled Draco's body, and it's airy arms lifted his form from the altar. As the cloth slipped from his body, his grey eyes opened slowly. He stood naked before the maddened coven grinding and caressing themselves before him. Alexandra stepped onto the altar and grabbed his shoulders, pressing his feet onto the stone. Her hands and body pulsated in time with the altar and the beat of the thunder against his white skin. The totems' images faced Draco, the Magic within them alive and longing to embrace him. He trembled, with fear or excitement she could not tell.

" _Covina eligit Draco Malfoy!"_  Alexandra exclaimed. 

The totems' images, Animal, Sorcery, Dragon, Dementor, tore off their stones and imprinted themselves onto Draco's skin. 

A painful scream erupted from his lips, and Alexandra gripped his shoulders to stop him from collapsing. The images covered him so that all of his body seemed one massive light. It throbbed as the thunder rumbled continuously overhead, the light of Draco's body the lightening of the storm.

The leaders of the three ground-bound houses moved and panted together nearest to them. Alexandra forced herself to focus, ignoring her body, filled with the power of the coven, every move, every touch of the coven increased ten-fold.

She shook her head. It did little, but enough. " _Draco D_ _ebent Optare!_ " she screamed.

The dance before the two glowing forms slowed, the moving, swaying, grinding of each witch and wizard now deliberate, conscious. The Dementors lowered to the clearing and circled slowly around the entire coven.

Draco now stood silent and straight on his own. The light pulsated in rhythm of his heartbeat. His heartbeat was now the rhythm of the Ceremony, of them all. It was he who controlled the coven now. Alexandra bowed her head to his glowing back, her arms lifted in exultance.

" _Domum Vero Vestram,_ " Alexandra's voice boomed.

The Animals in the mass cried out, in pain, in ecstasy, in joy, all of who they were, what they felt. They called out everything they had to offer, and how they desired him.

The light of the Animal totem galloped away from Draco's life and returned to the totem, pulsating its image once more. 

The Animal house was rejected.

" _Domum Vero Vestram_!" Alexandra repeated.

Catharina lead her house in their moans, their cries, and she reached for Draco's glowing form from between Bruno and Jason.

The image of Sorcery peeled away from Draco and returned to its totem. Rejected.

" _Domum Vero Vestram_!" 

The Dragons roared deafeningly, their pain, ecstasy, and joy all one sound, but the light flew away from Draco, his namesake rejected.

Alexandra's mind grew dizzy. Her body longed to join her house, to return to its dark essence.

The light from her body dimmed, causing Draco's to increase blindingly. The Dementors tightened their circle, floating beside the one light. 

Alexandra's body withered into the black smoke. Her skin grew dark, and the essence lifted her from the altar. From behind within the circle of her brethren, she bowed low before the bright figure. Her brothers, sisters, Dementors all stopped and bowed before Draco.

 The words she was once deaf to now chanted in her ears and on her lips.

" _Oferimus_ _nostrum_ ," they said. 

The light became unbearable for a moment, but instantly tightened around the form of Draco Malfoy, new markings imprinting upon his skin. Smoke from Alexandra, Marcus, all of the Dementors snaked around him. It cloaked him. His markings became hidden beneath his black cloak, and his body lifted from the altar. 

" _Draco accipere_ ," Draco's voice whispered.

The storm above them dissipated. The drums stopped. The Dementors, including their new member, floated to the ground. The light from the totems, from the altars, from their bodies and from the fires, faded. 

They collapsed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! And please feel free to comment feedback or just cuz!  
> Stay tuned for more!  
> Translations:  
> Dimisit Covina Egredietur: Let the Coven Come forth  
> Domos Fieri Covina: the houses become the coven  
> Dimisit Covina Gaudete In Nocte: Let the Coven rejoice in the Night  
> In nocte gaudemus: in the night we rejoice  
> Covina eligit Draco Malfoy: The coven chooses Draco Malfoy  
> Draco Debent Optare: Draco must choose  
> Domum Vero Vestram: Offer your house  
> Oferimus Nostrum: We offer our house  
> Draco Accipere: Draco accepts
> 
> And yes I know Draco was speaking in third person, but the latin translator didn't show anything for 'I' so i just went with it. 
> 
> Again I really hope you enjoyed!


	4. Understandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus has returned from Hogwarts and has an urgent request from Alexandra. He goes to the Seri tents and discovers he does not know as much about his colleague as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING!  
> I have been studying abroad all of July in Oxford (yes I did get pictures of the Hogwarts buildings) and travel is very VERY draining. I also got hit with a horrible case of mono, making nothing (including sleep) possible!  
> Anyways, thank you so much to the people who have commented! I'm glad you guys like this!  
> After this week, I should begin updating regularly now that I have a normal schedule with school and all. Please keep commenting your thoughts!

Severus buried his nose in his black wool scarf as he stepped outside. "It seems the cold returned in the night," he muttered bitterly, thinking of his abandoned warm bed. His uncovered hands clutched his specialty Hangover cure and pushed forward towards the main Seri tent.

When he had returned to Dumbledore that night, after reporting all he could to the Headmaster, Severus was forced to hear about how "Ms. Tanit disrupted and disrespected the entire school with her barbaric rituals and practices." Severus couldn't help but note the hint of jealousy the Headmaster held in his tone. But that was none of his concern.

Severus left Dumbledore's office with hardly another word. Slipping silently through the sleeping castle, he didn't feel the exhaustion until his hands touched his chambers' door. 

"Perhaps a few hours of sleep for once," he moaned in the abandoned hall.

He reached for the handle when a growing flapping noise filled his ears. He turned around. An oversized eagle, fitted with an American flag around its neck, attempted to soar down the narrow staircase, only to smack the end of its wings against the stone walls. It landed none too gracefully on the floor with its tale in the air. Severus rolled his eyes as the pathetic display of patriotism stood with a proud puff.

"Delivery for one S. Snape," the thing squawked.

Severus gawked. "What on-?"

"You got a problem, bub?" the eagle snapped, words flowing from the mouthless animal in tandem with its withering glare.

Severus withheld the urge to step away. "Severus Snape," he said.

The bird snorted and extended it's leg. "A love letter from the Miss," it relayed, cocking its head to the side.

Severus glared as he untied to the parchment. "Go find a war to start."

"Alright, where's your tea?" 

Severus frowned in confusion, but the bird left with a flurry of feathers in his face. He growled a few curses in the gaudy bird's direction, and he turned his attention to the tiny note in his hand.

A full page fell open at his slight touch, unfolding 16 times.

"Impossible woman," Severus said.

He read as he walked into his chambers.

_"Dearest Severus,_

_I hope that my eagle doesn't have to travel far to find you. (He's been extra obnoxious and patriotic, even with short journeys.) Your "travels" took you at a most inopportune time._

_I have an urgent request for you, Sev. If it is at all possible, I need you to come by the main Seri tent. You know, the one standing directly on the old Willow grounds. I need you to be there by dawn with at least 3 batches of your best Hangover cure. I'm so sorry to ask this of you after what I'm sure was a difficult week, but I wouldn't do it if it weren't life or death._

_I would have tried to brew it myself, but you remember the last time I stood next to a cauldron. They hate me, Severus. I'm telling you. I'm as good at potion as you are drunk flirting, though my attempts are less adorable and more deadly._

_If you come, I hope you come quickly._

_Most gratefully yours,_

_Alexandra"_

Severus groaned, plopping into his desk chair. A headache split between his temples, and he squinted at the paper. A glint of shine just next to the signature. He pulled the paper close to his face.

The scintillating scent of Alexandra's perfume filled his nose, and an impression of lips appeared in the glint.

Severus rolled his eyes, even as a faint blush filled his cheeks. He placed the parchment on his desk and glared at it.

"Impossible woman," he muttered. 

His clock within his chambers chimed two times. 2 a.m. and only a few more hours until dawn.

Severus sighed and pushed himself out of his chair. He tucked the letter into his left breast pocket and walked over to his supply shelf.

"She better have a good explanation," he said.

* * *

 

Four hours and about 45 minutes of sleep later, Severus sulked through the castle bundled in his heaviest winter cloak. The Hangover brew, anti-burn protected, steamed in his hands, soaking his face with sweat while the frosty air bit his face.

Severus buried his wet nose in his black wool scarf as he stepped outside. "It seems the cold returned in the night," he muttered bitterly, thinking of his abandoned warm bed. His uncovered hands clutched his specialty cure and pushed forward towards the main Seri tent.

Snow cloaked the once green grounds in a thick layer of cold slush. The five Seri tents gained half a metre in height with all the snow piled on top. Largest of the five, looking like it could house maybe six people, the ‘main commons’ tent stood on the old grounds of the Whomping Willow, which was relocated near the lake after Potter’s idiotic friend wounded it in an attempt of more fame.

Severus shook his head. He would not think of Potter while he was with Alexandra.

He trudged on through the snow, his knees becoming cold and soaked as he climbed up the small mound to the opening. Gripping the cauldron with one arm, he pushed aside the heavy tent flap.

The cold air disintegrated into a stifling heat. Endless rows of bunk bed stacked 12 high lined carpeted walls, and students burrowed into their sheets, repeatedly tossing themselves into the mattress in fits of coughing.

Severus’ eyes widened as he tried to take it all in without dropping the cauldron. He felt the insides of his gloves become damp with sweat, and his burdensome coat became heavier with heat.

“Professor?” a meek voice said.

Severus shuffled to turn to the nearest bunk. Marcus slumped in his bunk, his chest moving slowly up and down in a black robe as if he struggled to breath. A book lay open on his lap, but looking at his colorless face, Severus concluded the boy could hardly stay awake.

“Oh my, Mr. Meir,” Severus said calmly, though he was madly categorizing all his symptoms to tell Madame Pomfrey. “You seem to have a nasty cold.”

Marcus huffed a laugh. “I wish. Had you been here last night, you’d understand.”

“Yes. It seems I missed quite the marvel,” Severus said. He cautiously stepped closer to the boy.

“Marvel is the best word yet,” Marcus wheezed, sitting up further before dissolving into a fit of coughs.

A small cauldron whizzed by Severus, making him jump, and it settled promptly in front of the coughing house leader.

“Madam Pomfrey’s revitalizing brew,” Marcus hacked as a spoonful of putrid green liquid forced its way into his mouth.

“I see,” Severus said, glancing at his Hangover brew.

“Someone close the goddamn flap…” one of the bodies above Marcus grumbled. A clammy hand rolled out from under the second bed sheet and flopped about.

Severus realized he was the only one who could move at all. He turned around, but someone already beat him to it.

Alexandra zipped the flap closed with her finger and faced the potions professor with a smile.

“You do not understand how happy I am to see you, Severus,” she said.

“Shuddup,” some student groaned.

Severus looked about incredulously.

“Don’t bother, Sev,” Alexandra said.

“But they shouldn’t-“

“You weren’t here. No judgments from you matter,” she snapped. She ducked from a pillow thrown from a random bunk and looked to him again. “And remember to close the flap next time you come here.”

Severus scoffed and presented the cauldron. “As you wished,” he said.

For a reason he could not fathom, Alexandra broke out in a fit of giggles.

“Thank you so much for saying it like that,” she said. 

Marcus began hacking behind Severus. He turned, and Alexandra was already by his side, cleaning up the brew he must have spewed out.  She snapped her fingers, and a new set of sheets.

“Alexandra, I insist –“ Severus began.

“I have been doing this for centuries, Professor,” Alexandra interrupted coldly. “Marcus has the strength to sit up in bed and call me when the tent flap opens. That’s all every leader of a small house and _only_ a small house has been able to do after every Ceremony, and I’ve somehow kept every student in my care alive after every single one. Do **not** question me.”

Severus glared as she changed Marcus’ sheets, her returning it equally. All of his clothes stuck to his body, and his cauldron slipped out of his hands.

“Shit!” he hissed.

The cauldron froze, the brew just at the lip. Severus sighed in exasperation and looked to Alexandra.

Her eyes fixated on the cauldron. “I still need that,” she muttered through gritted teeth. The cauldron righted itself and gently lowered to the ground.

Severus sniffed and took off his gloves. He ignored the droplets of sweat falling to the floor from his fingertips and unwrapped his scarf and shed his coat. Closing his eyes and breathing a sigh of relief, he threw the clothes near the tent flap. His normal cloak clung damply to his skin.

“Feel better?” Alexandra asked sincerely.

Severus opened his eyes. Alexandra stood slumped in front of him, circles drooping under her eyes. She levitated the cauldron with her finger, but her hand wandered, the cauldron following.

“Perhaps I should apologize,” he said.

“Perhaps that would be wise,” she said, the corners of her mouth turning up before falling back into a flat line.

“You seem exhausted from the Ceremony, Alexandra.”

“At least I’m coherent.”

“Barely,” Severus observed. He reached for the cauldron, which sat at her waist with her weakening hand and snatched it from her spell. Alexandra gasped and stood a little straighter.

“Thank you,” she said.

Severus gestured down the rows of beds. “You asked me here for a life or death request, Alexandra,” he said. “Now explain.”

He stiffened when Alexandra snaked her hand into his gesturing, clammy palm, but she didn’t seem to notice.

She explained the channeling of Old Magic into the chosen student and his choosing of the Dementors. Walking down the endless beds of her students struggling to breath, Alexandra told him how all the Old Magic binds the student to the coven, bringing the coven near death. Severus squeezed her hand as she passed a young boy, one he’d seen with the Dragon leader. The child lay curled in his blanket, a spoonful of the revitalizing brew urging its way through his lips.

“Why do you risk it, Alexandra?” Severus asked.

She sighed, pausing to let a cauldron cross. “It’s all I know, Severus. I grew up in a coven of witches thousands of years ago. We always knew each other’s thoughts, and we took care of each other through our bonds.

“Old Magic linked us, empowered us, and balanced us. But with the invention of wands, that link almost disappeared. I look at Hogwarts, at your students and-“ she stopped and turned to him. “I look at you and you are completely disconnected. There’s no understanding, no support. I’ve seen students near the edge of Death with no one to save them. I wouldn’t wish anyone in that place.”

“No one in our school is dying,” Severus said, rolling his eyes. Her grip tightened on his hand, shooting pain up his arm.

“Severus, look at my eyes right now,” Alexandra ordered through gritted teeth.

Severus looked and saw her emerald eyes reflecting his face. Gold flecks sparkled around her large pupils that shone with a white light.

“You’re blind?” he finally said.

“Only physically,” she explained. “I can see the light of a soul, and believe me, I can see Death in your students. ”

Severus felt his heart skip a beat. If she can see the soul, then she’s seen his soul. He pulled his hand out of hers.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“Don’t give me that, Severus. I’ve seen you, and your soul, completely naked.”

“T-M-I, Ms. Alexandra!” a student groaned.

Severus jumped. He’d forgotten students surrounded him.

Alexandra grabbed his hand and wrapped her other arm around him. Severus didn’t know what to do. He stood in her embrace, frozen with his brew in hand.

“Come on, Severus. We’ve wasted too much time,” she whispered, breaking the uncomfortable silence. She pulled her body away, and he immediately missed its warmth.

She kept her hand in his, though.

“I just hope Draco hasn’t woken up yet,” Alexandra muttered, and Severus’ felt his blood run cold.

“Draco? He was the student?!” he exclaimed.

“Yes. Did I forget to mention that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment your opinions! What you want to know, how I can improve, etc.
> 
> I'll be seeing you all next week!


	5. Primitive Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumped full of Old Magic, Draco only acts on his most primitive instincts. Alexandra and Severus can only do so much and must leave him to his privacy.  
> Back in Severus' chambers, old memories fill the normally empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! I actually got a chapter done!  
> This is probably my last chapter until the end of November, as I am participating in NaNoWriMo this year and am focusing on an original story!   
> This chapter was actually supposed to be a part of the previous chap, _but_ I realized they were **way** too much and I decided to split them! Please let me know what you think in the comments!

“Draco? He was the student?!” he exclaimed.

“Yes. Did I forget to mention that?”

“Yes!”

They stood in front of a tapestry now. She looked at him apologetically. “Well, he’s in coven now. And he chose the Dementors,” she said quickly. “He’s also overflowing with Old Magic and could be dead very soon.”

“You could have mentioned that in your letter!” Severus hissed.

Alexandra smiled tightly. “I wanted you to come of your own free will, not because of your Vow,” she said.

Severus stiffened and pulled his brew in front of him, letting go of her hand. A look of hurt passed over Alexandra, but Severus faced the tapestry, refusing to look at her.

Alexandra raised her empty hand and brushed the center figure, a slim black cloaked creature. Two white eyes appeared at the head of the figure. It leaned forward, the tapestry moving outward to create a third dimensional character. A third horizontal slit appeared, and the figure spoke, “ _Patrem et matrem tuam._ ”

“Life and Death,” Alexandra replied.

The figure bowed and slunk back into cloth, the white slits combining to one.

The slit dimmed and opened to a spacious room. Severus stepped in and nearly hit the edge of a plush bed with dozens of feathers scattered all around it. Around the room, dark silken sheets covered the walls, pooling like black water.

“Welcome to my crib,” Alexandra chuckled.

Severus cocked an annoyed eyebrow. “I assume-“

“Muggle reference,” Alexandra said.

The bed before them shifted suddenly. The covers flew off the bed, and Draco sprawled nakedly before them.

“Oh my God,” Severus muttered, his cheeks burning as his brain unwillingly burned the image of Draco’s erect penis into his memory. He closed his eyes and covered his face with his free hand.

“It’s actually not as bad as it could be, Severus,” Alexandra said. “He could be – and he’s humping the bed now.”

“Thank you for the warning, Alexandra,” Severus snapped. “He doesn’t exactly need a hangover cure, you know.”

“Your special brew, which works miracles by the way, it numbs the body from aches and pains – well, in his case, any feeling in his system – and also clears the mind.

“The Old Magic is running a cleanse through him, amplifying every primal instinct in his body to clean it of society’s poisonous habits and restrictions,” Alexandra explained.

“And that’s important because…” he drolled.

“ _Because_ , Sev, primal instincts are only evil when the choices we make on them are done in evil. Society shapes those choices, and many times, they shape our instincts towards evil,” she said. “A cleanse breaks down those learned choices, and it allows him to start over with new eyes. Make his own decisions.”

Behind his hand, Severus considered these words.

Then Draco grunted loudly, incoherent words babbling from his mouth.

“How can you allow _first_ years to undergo this, Alexandra?” Severus accused.

Alexandra rolled her eyes. “The majority of first years have yet to even hit puberty, Severus,” she said. “The most I have to worry about is having the talk with maybe 20 eleven year-olds who are very confused about what’s happening between their legs.”

Severus cringed at the thought as Draco let out a high pitched whine.

“Well, get this blasted brew in him already!” Severus hissed.

“Um, do you see him? He’s humping everything in sight!” she said.

Severus peeked out from under his fingers. “Are you serious?” he asked witheringly.

“No, I’m joking. I will, at half my normal strength, administer an oral-only potion to a horny wizard on magic-steroids who can easily give me the same fate as my Egyptian cotton sheets,” she deadpanned.

Almost on cue, Draco let out a high-pitched moan and ceased moving. Severus removed his hand, thankful to only be seeing his pupil’s bare ass collapsed and motionless on the black bed.

“Then how may I ask do you plan to administer this?” he asked.

“I’ll do it.”

Both professor jumped and turned around. Marcus supported himself on the entrance, but a sly grin played on his lips.

“Marcus, what the hell are you doing?” Alexandra said.

Draco let out a needy groan. Severus blushed hard again.

“I can administer the medicine,” Marcus said. He pushed against the wall, but his arm shook from the simplest force.

Severus cleared his throat, ignoring Draco’s now incessant mewlings. “Mr. Mier, you can barely remain standing,” Severus said. “You won’t be able to withstand a – what was the phrase Alexandra?- a wizard on magic-steroids.” He smirked at her, and this time she blushed.

“Actually, Ms. Alexandra, I thought I’d call in a favor,” Marcus wheezed, still grinning mischievously.

Alexandra narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. “Go on,” she said.

Severus looked back and forth between the professor and student. There was too much he didn’t understand.

“Remember a few years ago when- “

“Oh my God, don’t you dare!” Alexandra shrieked. She covered her ears as her entire face turned bright red. “Whatever you want, just don’t.”

Marcus doubled over laughing, which quickly turned to coughing. After he recovered himself, he reached his hand out. “If you could give me some of your energy, I should be able to protect myself well enough,” he said.

Severus glanced at Alexandra. She stared apprehensively at the hand.

“Fine,” she sighed, grasping his limp hand.

Severus waited for an incantation, a light or any other overly dramatic sign that always seemed to come with Alexandra’s Old Magic.

A few moments later, the two released each other.

“You be careful now, ya hear?” Alexandra slurred. Her whole body swayed as she lifted a pointed finger to Marcus’ face.

Marcus, who could now stand on his own, grabbed her shoulders and chuckled. “Yes, ma’am,” he said. “Perhaps you should take a rest somewhere.”

“No, Sev and I need to talk,” she mumbled.

Severus thrust the brew into Marcus’ arms and caught Alexandra as she collapsed in his arms. Her eyes fought pitifully to stay open.

“Tell her we’re even,” Marcus told Severus. The student placed his hand on the wall, and the tapestry pulled aside for them.

Severus gathered Alexandra into his arms, and he half dragged her out the chamber. He turned, catching a small glimpse of Marcus’ bravado falling into nervousness, before the tapestry closed

With Alexandra in his arms and surrounded by barely conscious students, Severus was alone. He looked at the young – old? Did he believe her stories of ages past?- woman unconscious before him.

Her skin shone with a cold sweat. Bags under her eyes, while dark before, looked almost skeletal now. A pot of Pomfrey’s brew flew over head, and he considered snagging one temporarily.

“She’d want to be awake as much as possible,” Severus thought. “And she’d want the students to have as much as possible.”

Then, Severus remembered his emergency stock of his Hangover cure. He had left it alone to make a fresh brew for Alexandra.

“Even a little would help,” he concluded with a nod.

Dragging Alexandra’s dead weight up, Severus attempted scooping her into his arms. He bent over, only to have a sharp pain shoot up his back.

“Dammit,” he muttered. He pulled his wand out. “ _Wingardium Leviosa._ ”

Alexandra’s body floated off the floor, easily lifted into Severus’ arms.

Moving swiftly through the rows, Severus breezed through the tent flap and closed it.

The cold of the outside blasted him, and he cursed himself for forgetting his cloaks and garments. Alexandra, in her thin robe, began shivering all over.

Severus plowed through the snow and into the castle at surprising speeds. He glanced at her face constantly, his heart quickening as he saw her lips become bluer.

He flew down the stairs to his chambers. As Alexandra began coughing, he ran to his room and placed her in his bed. He piled all of his blankets on her.

“Why am I the only person who doesn’t own fifty blankets?” he chastised himself, throwing a fire spell into the barely used fire place.

The room filled with light and heat quickly. Severus brushed his fingers over Alexandra’s forehead.

“She’s still freezing,” he thought anxiously.

He dashed into his private potions area and searched his shelves desperately for his emergency Cure.

“Where did I put that blasted vial?” he chanted as he pushed aside his perfectly organized bottles and flasks.

“Perhaps in your desk?”

Severus froze. Extracting his hands from the disheveled cabinet, he slowly leaned turned around to see Alexandra sitting with her hands folded in his bed.

“I feel better now,” she said quietly.

Severus glared openly. “How long were you ‘feeling better’?” he spat.

“Just now,” she said. “I have a remarkable recovery time. But I wouldn’t trust my legs just yet.”

Severus took a deep breath. And another. And another. And Alexandra silently watched him take several deep breaths, her expression blank.

Severus walked over to the desk and opened the first drawer. There was the vial, labeled in bold letters “EMERGENCY HANGOVER.”

He slammed the drawer.

“Thank you for getting me down here, Sev!” Alexandra squeaked.

Severus said nothing. He grabbed the chair near the fire place by the back, dragged it across the cobbled floor and shoved it next to the bed. Alexandra stared wide-eyed at him as he stomped around the chair and plop into it.

He glared at her. “You’re impossible, Alexandra,” he huffed.

Alexandra’s eyes widened even more.

“I’m sensing some resentment on that,” she half-joked, looking into her hands.

“I’m normally the impossible one,” he replied.

They looked up at each other, and they couldn’t help it.

They burst into giggles.

Severus swallowed his pride, allowing himself to relish the second fit of laughter he’s had this day.

“You should quit teaching and be a comedian,” Alexandra cackled.

“Students suffer my class. Let’s not torture the world.” She threw her head back and bellowed. Severus smiled widely.

She looked at him, her laughter fading to a small smile.

“Well, Severus, I do believe that’s the first time I’ve seen you fully dressed!” she exclaimed.

The confusion must have been apparent on his face. “ _You’re never fully dressed without a SMILE!”_ she sang. “Come on, not even _Annie_?”

“You and your muggle culture integration,” he chuckled.

“You people don’t even know Disney!” she said. “That’s practically it’s own genre of magic!”

“Muggles making magic?” Severus said.

“Hey, Walt was a Squib who found his wand in a pencil,” Alexandra said. Her eyes grew misty for a moment, but she looked away. “Oh, nevermind.”

“Someday you’ll explain all your ‘neverminds’ to me,” Severus said, poking her gently.

Alexandra didn’t look at him. “You might regret saying that, Severus,” she whispered.

Severus frowned. Her cryptic talk rivaled that of Dumbledore’s.

“Tell me about this Squib,” he said, ignoring his curiosity. “Tell me some of your stories, Alexandra.”

Alexandra turned to him, her gaze questioning his sincerity, but she grinned. She began telling tales of all different types of people she had met, from impossible time periods, and Severus listened to and watched her raptly. Her long curls bounced when she moved her head in motion with her hands. The firelight shone on her skin, making it seem like sweet toffee.  When she looked directly at him, he could see the excitement, the memories swirling in her emerald green eyes.

“Severus, are you listening?” she asked suddenly.

Severus shook his head. “Not in the least, Ms. Tanit,” he said.

She slapped him hard on the arm. “You know I hate that, Sev,” she said. “I was saying I’m starving. Can we get some food?”

Severus’ heart clinched. He didn’t want to give her back to the world yet. Here, she was only with him.

“I’ll summon a house elf,” he said, raising his hand.

“No, wait-!”

A loud _pop!_ and a small house elf, wearing only a sack-cloth, appeared holding a tray of sandwiches, cakes and tea high over its head. Which was quite a feat considering the elf’s head was nearly between its legs.

“Please set it over here,” Severus said.

The elf raised its head from between its legs, refusing to look up completely, and waddled quickly to the bed.

“Thank you, sir,” Alexandra said quietly. She reached out and took the tray.

The elf squeaked and jerked its head up. Severus had rarely seen an elf so distressed.

“But Miss! I mean, Your-!” it squeaked

“I prefer to serve myself, good elf,” she quickly interrupted. She reached out and patted its head, even as tears began streaming down its face. “You’ve done well, little one. I am content with your service.”

The elf sniffed loudly, its lower lip trembling. Severus was completely uncomfortable. “Dismissed,” he curtly ordered.

The elf disappeared with a _pop_ and a quiet blubber.

“I assume that’s a normal conversation between you and the elves,” Severus said.

Alexandra’s cheeks reddened in embarrassment. “It’s a ‘nevermind’ thing,” she said.

“Someday?” he asked hopefully.

“I hope so…”

They fell into silence.

Severus took some tea and devoured his sandwich. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was. Alexandra nibbled on her sandwich, frowning into her teacup. The steam circled her eyelashes, as she seemed to scrutinize the drink.

“Severus,” she said.

“Alexandra.”

“Do you ever think that our choices are never really our own?” she asked.

The question was familiar. He had heard it before, but only in a heated daze. His mind flooded with memories of Fire-Whiskey and a dingy room.

_“Do- do –Haha, I said doo-doo,” Alexandra slurred, giggling at her own joke. Severus laughed quietly leaning against the wall as she leaned against him. “Do you think that our choices are our own?”_

_Severus grabbed her shoulders in attempt to stop the spinning. The constant spinning and spinning and spinning that revolved around this lovely young woman who was asking existential questions with her luscious black lips against his neck._

_They were in a room. Alberforth had convinced them to leave the students to their own devices for a time. He’d offered his best Firewhiskey._

_His knees buckled, and they stumbled to the floor._

_He snorted. “Whoopsie,” he sang. God, he was singing, singing Firewhiskey notes of stupidity, and he loved it._

_One bottle was drained. Alberforth had heard some ruckus below and left them. Two bottles down. Jokes about their favorite students. Predicting who will get a boyfriend first, Dumbledore or Catherina._

_“Seh-hev,” she slurred, rolling on top of him. She landed right on top of his crotch. “Answer the question.”_

_He looked up to Alexandra’s sparkling green eyes, large and fixated on him. Her cheeks looked like chocolate bon-bons when she grinned like that._

“Severus?” Alexandra said, breaking his reverie.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, his cheeks heating.

“I’ve always wondered,” she continued, not noticing his blush. “I mean, everyone I know is always spouting about how we have free will, but there is always some force telling us what to do. Laws, social practice, family, friends. Even within the coven, there’s always something.”

“Many choices, many bad choices, were made for me,” Severus said. Alexandra looked at him, her face blank. “But I could have fought them. I could have changed sooner.”

Alexandra looked into her tea cup. “Perhaps… the only choice we make is the choice to change,” she said.

Severus sipped his tea. It didn’t scald like Firewhiskey.

“What made you choose me?” he blurted.

Alexandra whipped her head up, surprised. Severus gritted his teeth and refused to look into her eyes.

She scooted away from the edge, causing a stab in Severus’ heart, but she pulled aside the blankets.

“You need sleep, Sev,” she ordered. “I barely have any energy and you’re hardly any better.”

He scoffed, pretending his eyes weren’t watering and shedding his top robe. He pulled his pants off, revealing simple black briefs. He climbed in obediently, and pulled the blankets over himself.

“I’m guessing this is where you seduce me?” he said.

“I told you I can only see the soul, Severus,” Alexandra said quietly.

Severus turned his back to her. As if that could hide it.

“The soul changes fewer times than the body, but to those who can see it, the changes are infinitely more obvious,” she continued. She brushed her fingers against his spine, sending shivers across his body. “I have never seen a soul that has changed as many times as yours has, Severus. And you have changed for the good.”

“I am not good, Alexandra,” he choked. Tears flowed freely from his eyes in disbelief.

“Perhaps I chose you because you made your choice and chose good,” she said.

“No.”

She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body close. “You can’t fool me, Severus,” she whispered. “I can _see_ that you are good.”

Every awful, diabolical, murderous act he committed flooded his mind. All of it became fresh, like a painting behind his eyes.

“Severus Snape,” Alexandra said, placing her hand over his heart. “I’ve chosen you.

“My love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO, what did you think?   
> I've really enjoyed where this story has gone, and I want to know your thoughts!   
> Also, if you want to beta this story, please comment so, or send a message! I'm always up for improvements!
> 
> Until next time!


	6. Draco, Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco can finally control his body, at least somewhat. Pure Magic pumps vigorously through his blood, but with Marcus by his side, he comes face to face with something only the Ceremony could unlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!!!!!  
> I'm so glad to be back working on "The Choice." If you didn't know, I participated in NaNoWriMo this past November, but now I'm returning.  
> Here's a little chappie from Draco's perspective. Nice and short, but I will get to more lengthy parts next time!

Panting, heat, white spots over his eyes.

Draco gasped for air. His body collapsed, his spunk coating his hand.

Finally, he could think clearly, if only for a few minutes.

Marcus lay next to him, asleep. After the third or so batch of whatever god-awful potion Professor Snape concocted, Marcus had passed out. Draco didn’t trust himself, another erection already forming, but Marcus fell asleep before he could be reasoned with.

Draco lifted his neck, wincing at the stiffness, and searched for the clean rag that Ms. Alexandra spelled to appear.

Draco wiped off his body and hands, the sheets thankfully self-cleaning, and he took a deep breath. His body buzzed in with the Old Magic from the Coven, each member’s magic swirling and twirling in its own dance.

That was the only thing he could remember from the ceremony: the take over of magic from each house. The most Magic he could feel pooling in chest, smoky but cold. Draco traced the new markings claiming him for the Dementors.

Marcus coughed suddenly, wetly. Draco scooted himself up and leaned over him.

He took in the sight of his closest friend.

“ _No, not friend…”_ he thought, biting his lip. He couldn’t describe Marcus to another person, not even before the Ceremony. Even the word ‘friend’ caught in his throat.

But Marcus’ coughing continued. Draco, ignoring the overpowering scent of Marcus’ musk, placed a hand on his shoulder.

“ _Marcus,”_ Draco thought, squeezing Marcus’ bicep.

_“You learn quickly_ ,” Marcus’ voice replied, strong, but his coughing continued. “ _You might surpass me before I can stand again.”_

Draco pressed his lips to Marcus’ markings. They fluttered and swirled. “ _I don’t think it’s possible,”_ Draco thought.

Marcus ceased coughing. Groaning, he rolled over and locked his dark green eyes on Draco. A growl escaped Draco, stirring the heat in his cock again.

“’We offer ourselves,’” Marcus wheezed, repeating the phrase of the house.

“Shhh,” Draco whispered. He brushed his hand across Marcus’ flushed face. “I recall there being one other saying something different.” He leaned in and placed his lips on the older Dementor boy’s forehead.

Marcus lifted his hand and pressed it to Draco’s chest. A wave of heat overcame him, and Draco threw his head back and moaned. His erection bobbed between his legs, and the brew working within fought with his desire.

Marcus kept his hand on Draco’s chest, so Draco couldn’t take him into his arms. He wrapped his hand around his member and pumped it quickly. Marcus’ fingers played at his nipple as  Draco thrust into his hand.

“ _Draco,_ ” Marcus whispered across this new link, shooting into his hand again.

Suddenly, a spoon stuffed into his mouth, and the foul liquid slipped down his throat.

Draco managed to swallow the crap brew, and he reached for the rag on the counter.

“ _Here._ ” Marcus offered him the rag, his eyes now drooping close.

“ _Don’t use your energy for me,”_ Draco said. “ _You need to recover._ ”

“ _I’ll live,_ ” Marcus said, forcing a small smile on his lips. “ _Not my first time, Draco._ ”

Draco shivered, and his exhausted cock twitched to life at the sound of his name.

“ _You say my name like a lover,_ ” he thought. His desire, suppressed by _something_ before, flowed freely over their minds.  

“ _I’d like to be yours,_ ” Marcus breathed. Still holding the rag, he reached down and cleaned Draco himself.

_“If you weren’t so sick, you already would be,”_ Draco confessed, panting at the touch but unable to gather the energy against the brew.

Marcus tossed the rag, and he wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck. Draco waited for his mind to respond, but Marcus’ breath became slow and deep.

Draco risked wrapping his arms around his … lover. His lover.

He buried his face into Marcus’ shoulder and breathed deep.

“ _I will never give you up,_ ” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter up! Stay tuned for more!


	7. First Signs and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Draco, and all of Seri, recovering, Alexandra brings up the all important initiation and the many trials ahead of the young wizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AT LAST! I hope your holidays have treated you lot well! Finally we are getting back to some more magic in the next couple of chapters! Enjoy!

Hogwarts in the early Sunday dawn held a stillness just waiting to be broken. Severus felt it as he and Alexandra huddled to the Main Tent again. They broke through another fresh layer of snow and hurried into the tent, closing the flap quickly.

“This late snow threw off all my built-up British immunity to the cold,” Severus said, shedding his cloak quickly.

“Really? I guess with Seri being in Texas I’m used to having weird weather,” Alexandra said.

“Oi! Trying to sleep here!” a top bunk student snapped from underneath his blanket.

“Oh, boo-hoo Bruno,” Catharina grumbled, kicking the under of his mattress from her middle bunk. She sat up easily reading, ignoring Alexandra.

“Good to see the head’s have regained some strength,” Alexandra greeted. Jason poked his head out of his blanket, hair streaked in black, orange and white, baring his sharp canines.

Severus pulled on Alexandra’s arm before she could respond. “We have something to deliver,” he said, lifting the slightly smaller cauldron of his Hangover cure. Alexandra nodded, eyeing the three students cautiously, and they walked down the row.

“They don’t seem to be taking the snub very well,” Severus commented.

Alexandra sighed. “Being in a coven is sometimes like being in a very large, very competitive family,” she said. “And Draco was the catch of the school, I guess. It doesn’t help that I do affiliate with my house while being High Priestess.”

Severus snorted. “It does look a bit suspicious,” he said. Alexandra shrugged and stopped at her tapestry. She gave the password and walked in swiftly.

Severus braced for another eyeful of his student and strode in.

“Good morning, Professor,” Draco greeted with a cheeky grin, his arm draped over Marcus’

Severus grimaced, but at least Draco covered his lower half. Draco’s hair flopped messily over his face, having grown at least a dozen centimeters over the course of the weekend. His skin, tinted red with heat, glistened with sweat, a side effect, Severus assumed, from overstimulation.

“Good is an interesting word, Mr. Malfoy,” Severus monotoned. Draco snickered, and Marcus rolled his eyes.

Alexandra took the brew and handed it to Draco. “Here’s another batch. It should get you through the rest of the day,” she said. “Hopefully, you can start controlling yourself without it.”

“He’s already made the connection,” Marcus said excitedly. Alexandra seemed to find that extremely exciting. Severus did not attempt to clarify.

“This could mean your initiation will go more smoothly,” Alexandra said happily.

“Perhaps we should focus on the present moment before you further confuse me with future ceremonies,” Severus interjected dejectedly. Alexandra glanced at him, but Severus focused on Draco.

“I would have liked a little more warning before you entered into one of the oldest bonds of the magical world, Mr. Malfoy,” Severus said.

Draco looked up, confusion settled on his face. “You would have stopped me,” he said.

Severus sniffed but said nothing. His student stared back, unabashed by his current state or intimidated by the professor. Draco’s face held a tranquility that Severus had not seen all year. Out of habit, he glanced down at Draco’s left forearm.

He froze.

The Dark Mark was gone.

Draco noticed the sudden panic on his professor’s face, and he smiled.

“It’s gone,” he said, pushing his hair back with his Mark-less arm. “The connection with the Death Eaters, the Mark, it’s all gone.”

“Mr. Malfoy!” Severus exclaimed fearfully. His eyes darted to Alexandra, who merely smiled warmly at Draco.

“It’s alright, sir,” Marcus said. “Draco and I discussed his involvement with the Death Eaters a few hours ago.”

“And I’ve known for months,” Alexandra added. Severus’ jaw dropped as mortification seeped into his bones. “I’m guessing the past week was indeed a meeting with Voldemort?”

Severus clutched his cloak, Alexandra’s words stabbing at him and fear paralyzing him.

“Sir,” Draco said, drawing his attention. Severus forced his eyes back to his ward.

Draco extended his hand, his eyes trained on the older wizard. His grey eyes pierced across the room, and the steam lifting from the brew shimmered. The steam twisted around his wrists, outlining his new markings, and shot out towards Severus. The tendrils encircled his head. In a shaky breath, Severus inhaled the steam.

His muscles relaxed. His heart slowed to a normal pace, and he could stand without a weight on his shoulders. Severus placed a palm on his chest, as if to search his heart for the anger and fear that vacated him now.

He looked up to his pupil. Bewildered and breathing heavily, Draco lowered his hand and stared at it.

“What the hell did I just do?” he panted.

Alexandra and Marcus grinned widely at each other. Alexandra placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder.

“You just showed us that you are certainly in the right house,” she said. Motherly adoration filled her eyes.

Severus coughed, breaking her daze. “Thank you… Draco,” he murmured.

“Such power will need a strong bond to contain it,” Alexandra said. She placed a fist under her chin pensively and leaned against the edge of the bed, “Your initiation will have to be with the entire house.”

“Why an initiation? Wasn’t the Ceremony my initiation?” Draco asked, spooning the last of the brew.

“The Ceremony was for unlocking the magic of the houses to find your place amongst the coven,” Alexandra said. “This brew here is containing you right now, but you need to learn to contain the Magic flowing in your body with your house.

“Initiations are different for each house because each house has a different magic to contain. Your bond with your housemates is still flimsy and vulnerable. It’s best to strengthen it as soon as possible, or else…” Alexandra trailed off, her face caving in as memories flooded her eyes.

Severus stepped forward, but suddenly Draco screamed.

“Stop it! Oh God, please!” he cried out, tears pouring out of his eyes. He clawed at his blond hair, wailing and screaming

Marcus crumbled into the sheets, sobbing uncontrollably.

Severus turned to Alexandra. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks, and her eyes beheld something dark and terrible a thousand miles into her memories.

Severus lurched to her. He gripped her shoulders and shook her. “Alexandra! It’s over! Whatever it is, it’s no more! You’re here! You’re good!” he shouted. He shook her viciously, her black curls bouncing across her green eyes.

Alexandra wrapped her arms around Severus’ neck. He stopped, breathing raggedly into her scalp.

“I’m sorry,” she gasped. “I’m so sorry.”

Severus buried a hand in her hair, pressing her close to his chest.

“What… what was that?” Marcus’ voice choked.

“I’ve never… the loneliness…” Draco croaked.

Alexandra squeezed her arms around Severus neck. He bent down and nuzzled her head.

“It’s a never-mind thing, Severus,” she said into his cloak. She looked up at him, her eyes blood-shot and puffy. He nodded.

Alexandra took a deep breath and pulled away from Severus, though he maneuvered around her to keep a hand on the small of her back.

“So. What just happened is what eventually overtakes any witch or wizard that doesn’t forge a bond with his or her coven family,” she said, her shoulders shaking.

Both blotchy-red and tears still fresh on their cheeks, Draco and Marcus clutched each other. Draco’s lip slightly quivered.

“This is why I want your initiation to be as soon as possible,” Alexandra continued. “Christmas break will be the best time, for we will require weeks of time, and plenty of open space. I have a few friends that will loan us their hunting grounds, and one might let us use his wildlife conservation.”

“I hate to contradict you, Alexandra, but you still have Draco’s family and the Dark Lord to deal with,” Severus interjected quietly. Alexandra tensed, clenching her fists. “You can’t just whisk him away with his family at the mercy of Voldemort. Not when Draco is so vital to his plan.”

He looked to Draco, and he could tell his words struck with the boy. Coven or no coven, Draco would never abandon his family.

The blond boy rubbed his jaw, a hint of stubble shining in the light. A look of inspiration overcame his face.

“What if we hold the initiation at my manor?” he suggested.

“Absolutely not!” Alexandra and Severus yelled. They looked at each other begrudgingly.

“Why not?” Marcus asked. “We together are a powerful lot. If we avoid Voldemort’s killing curse, we’ll be fine.”

“Mr. Meir, you cannot avoid what is constant,” Severus said. “Your abilities may be unparalleled and unknown to the modern wizarding world, but you are not immortal.”

Marcus looked pointedly at Alexandra. Severus faced her, and he groaned internally at her expression.

She was actually considering this.

Alexandra folded her arms and bit her lip. “There is one thing that might-“

“Oh, hell yes!” Marcus shouted excitedly. He punched the air and smiled widely at Draco, who just looked confused.

“What?” Draco said.

Uncertain, Alexandra turned to Severus. “There’s a spell that can contain the power and purpose of a spell in any object, including the Killing curse,” she said. “If you’ve heard of _Snow White_ , that’s the most famous use of it.”

“ _Snow White_? Is that a muggle thing?” Draco interrupted.

“Fairy-tale, the apple of the Evil Queen contains the killing curse and one bite will kill you,” Alexandra explained. She turned back to Severus. “It requires three people in a coven, which is why so few people know of it. No one has been able to use it years.”

“For good reason, it sounds like,” Marcus said. “The Evil Queen was real?”

Alexandra tapped a finger against her cheek. “I wouldn’t recommend it if you weren’t uninitiated,” she said. “It’s one thing to avoid Death, but if a member of the family- I mean, house- were to die unnaturally while you’re so vulnerable, Draco, the pain and loss would either kill you or drive you to a monstrous madness.”

Her words hung gravely in the room as she tapped, tapped, tapped her cheek.

“We can do it, Alexandra,” Draco said. Severus raised an eyebrow at the dropped ‘Ms.’ “For the house and for my family, this is the best option. And we have a few weeks to learn the spell.”

“We can also keep a bunch of little objects to contain the killing curse,” Marcus added. “We’ll keep a jar of them.”

“”You’re very presence at the manor is cause enough for the Dark Lord to kill you,” Severus objected. “You’d make the entire manor one massive killing curse.”

“No,” Alexandra said. She nodded to herself and picked up the cauldron that had fallen earlier. “It won’t come to that.”

She sauntered to the door and opened it. “I’ll go inform the others. We’ll have the initiation over Christmas at Malfoy Manor.”

Severus raised his voice to object, but she disappeared behind the curtains.

“So, Professor, Draco,” Marcus said. “What are the Death Eaters like?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Another chapter, done!  
> The next chapter will be up some time soon, in the next year. ;)  
> Don't worry, sometime in January.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading and please feel free to comment your thoughts!


	8. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter remembers the Ceremony very well. He cannot stop thinking about it. Rumors of Seri students returning a day early plague him, and as much as he refuses to admit it, he is desperate to see Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet! Another chapter up! I'm very excited for this and the next chapter, where we will learn more about Alexandra and the abilities of the Dementors.
> 
> During this chapter, Alexandra speaks some Arabic. Since I (unfortunately) cannot speak or read Arabic, I used Google Translate (which is highly inaccurate). Translation provided at the end notes.

Harry’s eyes darted over _The Daily Prophet_ , but he couldn’t concentrate enough to read any words. As much as he hated to admit it, his thoughts always went back to Malfoy.

This morning in the washroom, rumors floated around about some of the Seri students returning a day early. Professor Snape had announced Monday that all the Seri students would be returning Thursday.

Harry tried to find out more in Potions class that day.

“Professor-“ he had began.

“If you utter another word, _Potter_ , I’ll see you in detention until the end of the term,” Snape growled foully.

Harry didn’t press any further, and now he sat in the Great Hall with his _Daily Prophet_ sitting unread with the Date showing Wednesday.

Hermione plopped onto the table, sighing loudly.

“Afternoon,” Harry said.

“Have you seen them?” she asked immediately.

Harry clenched his jaw, and Hermione ran her fingers through her frizzy hair.

“I’ve been asking everyone, but no one has actually _seen_ any of the students yet,” she exasperated. “Perhaps they were just rumors, but after that night-“ Hermione stopped.

Harry stared at the steaming chicken in front of them, the night of the Ceremony clearly playing in his mind.

_Harry squinted as he tried to discern Malfoy from the far away bodies. At the top of the paralyzed Whomping Willow, he, Ron and Hermione could barely tell one house from another, and Ms. Alexandra apparently enchanted the area so that telescopes or binoculars could not focus enough to get a better look._

_“You’d think she wouldn’t care about privacy, considering her entire school is watching,” Hermione muttered._

_“You heard Bruno, they seem pretty serious about making sure no one is ‘shamed’ or something,” Harry replied. “Probably don’t trust people outside their cult.”_

_“With good reason,” Ron said, chucking his telescope into his bag. “At least we won’t accidentally get a close up view of Malfoy’s junk.”_

_Harry gagged._

_A few Ravenclaws on the branches below them whistled and heckled at some Seri girls standing behind one of the boulders. Even from their vantage, Harry could tell they were barely clothed._

_The group suddenly cried out, and they fell off the tree._

_Harry chuckled as thunder rolled behind them._

_Huddling his jumper around him, he fixed his gaze on the Circle._

_A strange, but not unpleasant tingling sensation filled his skull. He heard Ms. Alexandra’s voice speak words unknown to him, and the feeling spread across his body. His blood felt raw, unbridled, like he could take on the world at that moment._

_His eyes focused on the circle, and the beating of the drum-like thunder. He saw the sway of bodies, the heat pulsating from the coven, and it flowed through his veins._

_Harry looked to the half-moon above them, and it was as if ghosts surrounded it. Dancing in rings around it, he saw small forms, and the wind itself shimmered around the Circle. He took off his glasses clumsily, and though the world grew fuzzy around him, the detail of the shimmering figures appeared._

_Malfoy was standing now. Harry couldn’t remember when his nemesis appeared at the stone table in the Circle, but he couldn’t take his eyes off him. Malfoy’s body glowed, painfully and brightly, and the shimmering circled him in rhythm of the swaying bodies._

_Black figures, the Dementors he figured out later, floated around him, the bodies covered in a strange shimmering. The darkness of their cloaks didn’t dim the light they cast._

_At the sound of a single voice, a powerful, booming voice, the fiery feeling in Harry’s blood increased, and his eyes rolled into his head in ecstasy._

_He panted heavily, his heart pounding against his rib cage._

_“Harry?! Harry!” Ron’s voice shouted. Harry’s head knocked against the tree as he was shaken._

_Harry cracked open his eyes. Sweat rolled down his face, and he couldn’t see._

_“Where are my glasses?” he croaked._

_“Accio glasses,” Hermione’s voice whispered. The glasses smashed into his face, and he nearly fell off the branch._

_Adjusting and wiping off the initial fog of his specs, Harry sat up and looked to the Circle._

_The fire’s were gone. Motionless, the entire Seri school laid unconscious on the ground._

_“What just happened?” Ron breathed, panting lightly himself._

_Harry didn’t respond. Gripping the branch tightly, he slid off the Whomping Willow and landed lightly on the ground. Hermione and Ron didn’t seem to notice, staring intently at the corpse-like bodies lying between the stones._

_His muscles felt loose and limber, so Harry jogged easily to edge of the circle. He scanned the closest forms, and he saw their chests lightly rise and fall. They were alive at least._

_Harry took a step closer, but something in his gut, a cautious pull against his body, kept him from going any closer. He skirted the edge, searching the bodies for Malfoy._

_The tingling sensation returned to his forehead. The white marble altar came into view, a singular form glistening in the moonlight._

_Draco’s body pulsated with white light, markings twirling and tangling on his skin. Harry squinted, but he couldn’t see the edges or beginnings Draco’s form._

“Harry! Harry, are you even listening to me?” Hermione snapped exacerbatedly.

Harry blinked and looked up. Hermione glared at him annoyed, but Ron sat down before she could say chew him out.

“Leave him alone, ‘Mione,” he grunted, a piece of chicken leg hanging from his mouth. “Besides, it’s only that really tiny house of theirs.”

“The Dementors?” Harry asked. Just saying the word sent a chill down his spine. He couldn’t wrap his mind around how anybody could belong to a house with such horrible creatures as its mascot.

“Yeah, I think so,” Ron said.

“How did you find out?” Hermione demanded.

Ron took another chunk out of his chicken. “One of the girls in that house came up to me earlier and asked me what was for lunch,” he said easily. “I told her, and she left.”

Hermione groaned in exasperation. “Honestly, Ron. You and food-“

The Great Hall doors swung open. Harry jumped.

A prickling feeling filled his forehead again.

Six students dressed in flowing black robes, looking ragged and exhausted, trudged into the Hall. They veered immediately to a small, empty extension at the end of the Slytherin table.

“Told ya. That blond girl there was the one who asked…” Ron whispered.

“Shush! Harry, do you see him?” Hermione asked.

“See who, ‘Mione?” Ron muttered.

Harry saw him as the name slipped out of his mouth. “Malfoy.”

Draco swooped into the Great Hall, the Dementor robes billowing as his shoes clicked against stones. He looked to his former house and held his head high.

The last Dementor boy, who Harry recognized as Marcus, walked up behind Draco and placed a hand on his shoulder. Draco turned and smiled at him.

Harry tried to muster a glare at Draco, but the image of his nemesis on the altar burned in his mind and morphed his expression into that of pure wonder.

Draco’s normally slicked short hair fell easily past his shoulders and into the hood of his new robes. The dip of the robe exposed his neck and chest, where a single necklace hung. Harry squinted to see what it was.

“What’s that git looking at?” Ron growled beside him.

Harry looked at his friend and back to Draco.

And Draco stared right back.

The tingling sensation in Harry’s forehead turned into a pulsating heat, spreading through his face and into his neck. He could feel Draco’s eyes locked on him more than he could see it. Harry tried to look away, but his eyes felt cemented on the grey ones across the room.

Suddenly, Draco vanished. Marcus shouted something to the now vacant spot.

“What are _these_ markings?” Draco’s voice whispered, black smoke appearing and taking form directly in front of Harry.

Draco towered over Harry and caressed his face. The burning feeling spiked where his fingers touched Harry’s cheek. Draco’s grey eyes seemed alight with curiosity.

“So unlike ours, yet…” Draco breathed, and Harry felt something move from Draco’s fingertips to him. His scar burned fiercely. He felt a power coursing through him that he could not control.

Harry was afraid.

“Oi, you fuckin’ wanker!”

“Wait! Don’t!” Marcus’ voice shouted, nearer.

Draco’s eyes darted away, dropping his hand, and Harry gasped. He instinctively grabbed Draco to keep from collapsing to the floor.

Draco turned back, but he froze. Horror consumed his face.

He shoved Harry off him. “Stay away!” he screamed. Draco held his palms out, stumbling backwards. “Please, just stay away! Not yet! Not yet!”

“What is going on with him?” Hermione’s voice demanded.

Harry lifted his head, still throbbing. Draco didn’t even look at him, but looked upwards as if some giant figure stood before him.

“Please! Don’t take me! Not yet! _Please_!” he begged desperately.

_“Alab! Alab!”_

Ms. Alexandra sprinted into the room, waving her arms frantically.

Leaping in front of Draco, she put her arms out and stared at the same empty space.

**“ _Alab! Al’ub yrja!”_ she cried. The guttural words poured from her mouth. “ _Waqal ‘annah la yafham hatta alan! ‘iikhfa’ nafsak minh, wbalnsbt ly!”_

Harry gaped at Ms. Alexandra as she repeated this over and over again.

Finally, she stopped. Draco’s sobbing was all that filled the hall.

Marcus walked over and pulled Draco into his arms. Ms. Alexandra leaned and whispered something in his ear, and Marcus vanished with a nod.

Harry tried to push himself up, but he could still barely lift his head.

“I got ya, mate,” Ron said, gripping Harry’s forearm and pulling him up.

“What on earth was that?” Hermione demanded, putting her arm under Harry’s shoulder and balancing him.

Ms. Alexandra lifted her hand for silence, her brow scrunched in concentration.

“Switching… languages,” she said haltingly.

She waved her hand in a quick circle.

Immediately, Hermione’s and Ron’s supporting arms dropped, and Harry nearly fell over.

“You alright, Harry?” Ron said. Harry found his footing and stared at him in disbelief.

“You seem awfully flushed, Harry. Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey” Hermione added.

“You’re absolutely right, Ms. Granger,” Ms. Alexandra said, putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “I’ll take him myself.” She glanced at Harry and raised her eyebrow, daring him to say no.

“Fine,” Harry said to her. “Maybe I find out what’s going on.”

Ms. Alexandra nodded and lead him out of the suddenly lively Great Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYA Another chapter! In the next chapter I will explain basically what just happened, and we will learn more about the mysterious Alexandra Tanit!
> 
> Translation (via Google Translate, forgive me): **Father! Father, please! He does not understand yet! Hide yourself from him, for me!**


	9. Alexandra, A History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra takes Harry to the Infirmary after an incident with Draco. There, her heavy heart reveals a startling truth about the strange witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm all kinds of excited for this chapter! This was such a difficult and wonderfully creative chapter to write. I do hope you guys like it! It delves into the past of Alexandra and into the source of her power.  
> I hope you enjoy!

The thought of turning and running back to his dormitory occurred more than once as Ms. Alexandra lead him towards the Infirmary. He glanced back.

Ms. Alexandra’s normally cheery expression was contorted in a shamefaced grimace, and she tightened her grip on Harry’s shoulder.

They turned right, and the Infirmary’s open doors greeted them. Ms. Alexandra urged him forward, almost causing him to stumble. As they passed the threshold, the doors swung close behind them. A dull _thud_ echoed in the sterile, empty room.

Ms. Alexandra let go of Harry’s shoulder, swiftly passing him. She paused at a random bed, and she leaned tiredly against its railing.

Harry stood frozen behind her, filled by the rapping of the icy wind against the windows.

“I’m so sorry you witnessed such a thing, Mr. Potter,” Ms. Alexandra rasped suddenly.

Harry jumped.

“The Seri students aren’t in the Infirmary?” he blurted out, unable to think of anything else to say.

Alexandra huffed a laugh. “Our tents house us adequately enough, Mr. Potter,” she said. The light from the windows dimmed, casting a dull shadow over the professor. *Turning her body to the bed, she pressed her full weight against the metal. “You’ve seen this particular cot more than once, haven’t you?”

Harry frowned and looked to the bed. Its sheets were firmly pressed like all these others, no single detail marking it from the others.

“Madam Pomfrey seemed to dedicate this bed to you for after your numerous near-Death experiences,” Ms. Alexandra continued quietly. “She must think it a good luck charm of sorts to help you return from Death’s doorstep.”

She ran a finger across the end bar, tracing invisible patterns on the yellowed metal. From his vantage point, Harry saw the familiarity and sorrow in Ms. Alexandra’s eyes, and though his sense told him to stay and listen, something in his gut brought the thought of running to his mind once more.

“Ms. Alexandra,” he said. “What happened in the Great Hall, that was –“

The woman faced him, her normally cheerful, dark green eyes freezing his words with an aging misery, and for once, she looked like a professor.

“Most of the Wizarding World admires and envies you for your near-immortality. You who have survived Death so many times, even as a babe…” Ms. Alexandra looked back to the bar.

“Yet, you of all people know that meeting Death-“ she clenched her jaw, and her knuckles paled around the bar. The air thickened, and the hair on the back of Harry’s neck rose. The now-familiar tingling sensation on his forehead returned, yet now he braced himself on an identical cot to the one Ms. Alexandra’s hand gripped.

As his knees buckled and he clutched the near bed, the metal bar in her hand began to glow. Heat radiated from underneath her dark hand. Jagged markings materialized on her arm, cracking white lines all the way up her forearm and into her black cloak. The tattoos withered and moved across her skin.

Harry’s eyes widened in fear as a raw power intoxicated the air.

The metal bar glowed white hot. Intense heat rolled off the light, forming sweat on Ms. Alexandra’s forehead.

Blackened markings slowly emerged on amid the heat, identical to the markings on the professor’s arm.

Suddenly, Ms. Alexandra gasped and released the bar.

“Death always leaves a mark,” she panted heavily. Grasping the markings on her arm, she stared at the burnings on the bar.

Harry looked at the damaged metal and looked closer at the scar-like lines. The grey bar bent and twisted with the marks. Reaching his hand out, he brushed against the corner.

An all-too-familiar flash of pain erupted from his forehead.

_“I can touch you, **now**.”_

Harry cried out. He stumbled back away from the bed and fell to the floor.

Ms. Alexandra, as if Harry hadn’t moved at all, continued to stare at the malformed bar.

“Your scar doesn’t end with that one mark on your face, Mr. Potter,” she said. “It reaches far under your skin and down into your facial muscles. Yet it is even more profound on the light of your soul.”

Harry clutched his side, his stomach roiling.

“I wish I could explain more,” she whispered.

“How do you know all of this?” Harry wheezed. He tried to stand, but his vision clouded over with barely a push off the ground.

Bowing her head, Ms. Alexandra clutched the folds of her black robes, her knuckles paling as they did with the bar.

“I know all of this because I have been marked since the day I was conceived.”

She buried her chin to her chest, the markings growing and slithering onto her neck and face. The darkness seemed endless, like a void-like virus taking hold of her skin.

“Behold, my birthmarks,” she said. “More specifically, my Father’s marks.”

Harry’s head swam in confusion. His eyes darted back and forth between the identical markings on the cot and her face. Ms. Alexandra lifted her shamefaced eyes.

“My Father is Death, Mr. Potter.”

Harry blinked. His breath stopped. The roiling in his stomach stopped, and his eyes saw crystal clear.

“Breath, child. And I promise that all will be well once I have explained,” she sighed sorrowfully. With an absentminded wave of her tattooed hand, an empty chair scrapped across the room, and a force pulled Harry off the ground and into the chair.

 ~~~~Nerves on edge as the power of raw magic permeated the air, Harry sat as far away from the professor in the chair.

“Death did not always exist, nor did Life,” Ms. Alexandra began, her eyes directed at Harry, but years, centuries, millenniums away from him.

“No matter what history calls them or describes their creation now, there was indeed a first Man and a first Woman. Together, they loved and built this world and birthed many children, filling the earth and teaching its people with the Magic of the World.

“Yet Man did soon grow old, older than imaginable, he was the first soul to leave its Earthly form. The Woman and her children did not understand how his body could be without Magic, without Life, and the Woman was inconsolable. Neither food nor drink would she take. In this destructive misery, her children and her children’s children did all things to bring back Her love: powerful Magic, wondrous jewels, monstrous creatures for her care. And in their desperation, the descendants of the Woman turned to Dark Magic, a vileness always present but never touched until then, to bring back the love of their mother.

“But all in vain, for the Woman was broken. When her body too became too frail to contain her, she closed her eyes and fell into the darkest of sleep.”

Ms. Alexandra closed her eyes, pressing her palms to her heart, and the tiniest of smiles appeared on her face.

“When Her eyes awoke, She saw Man, clothed in a Black cloak, reaching His arms out in embrace. Woman gave out a joyous cry, leaping into His arms.

“Suddenly, Woman’s soul burned bright in His cloak, and the sound of a newborn babe echoed behind Her.

“’My heart, my other Half,’ Man said. ‘Our roles in this world have not yet ended, for we are now the Shepherdess and Shepherd of souls. What you bring into the world, I must bring out.’

“’So as before, I am the Giver of Life,’ she said. ‘And you –‘

‘I am Death,’ he finished.’”

Ms. Alexandra, that fond smile still on her cheeks, allowed Harry to see the tears slipping down her face.

Harry’s heat beat furiously, yet his limbs seemed numb. All logic from experience and witness demanded that he conclude her insane, yet even as he tried to reason her story away into fantasy, the truth in her words rang clearly in his heart, as powerful and invisible as her Old Magic.

“The Woman, who was now Life, continued to create the people of the world,” Ms. Alexandra continued. “But Life could not see the cruelty and hatred of the ones before her passing. And so, she would send her creations to the World, and Death would bring back their souls, many of them tortured and scared beyond repair as they entered into the Next.

“And so, Life grew to hate Death, her love.

“’How can I love One who brings my creations to the Next so disfigured?’ she cried one day.

“Death could not bear to reveal the horrors that were their descendants, for he himself did not wish to believe it.

“He offered his hand to Life and begged, ‘Then allow me to give you a child once more. One that is ours alone.’

“Life agreed and they became One once more.

“A child was born to them, without form, and a bright soul filled with their Magic. Yet her soul was covered in black Marks, similar to the cloak of Death.

“Life bemoaned the child and could not look at their creation. ‘Even without going into the World, Death always destroys my children!’ she wailed.

“The child merely reached for her mother and smiled, not understanding Life’s pain.

“Death loved the child dearly, his only true creation since leaving Man, and decided that this child could change the monsters that were his Worldly children.

“’My love,’ Death said. ‘Our child is already marked by me. Perhaps, she could protect those in the World from the scars.’

“Life considered the idea and turned to the child. The marked soul brimmed with her Life, despite the markings upon it. ‘So it shall be, but you must take her to the World, for I cannot bear to see her there with my creations.’

“And so Death brought the child to the world,” Alexandra finished. Her eyes still shut, her hands clasped as though in prayer, she breathed in. She exhaled shakily.

Harry stared wide-eyed at her, the icy wind filling the silence as it beat against the high windows.

“Do you understand why I have told you all this, Mr. Potter?” Ms. Alexandra asked quietly. Her green eyes slowly cracked open, red rimmed from the steady stream of tears.

Harry gulped. Shaking, he licked his dry lips. “When you s-s-said you were old-der than you look…” he stammered.

“I was born in the Sahara in a nomadic temple for my Father, centuries before the Pharaohs worshiped Anubis,” she stated. “A brand new body, a toddler barely learning to speak yet capable of unimaginable magic.

“I am blind to the physical world, Mr. Potter, because Death and Life borne me to see only Magic.”

The wind shrieked outside the Infirmary. Harry gripped the edges of the chair, his eyes wide and unable to blink in fear. He took in the sight of his professor, Ms. Alexandra, this short, dark-skinned woman with emerald eyes who made sex jokes and slammed into his classes the importance of non-verbal spells over the OWLS, and while he always dismissed her jokes about her age, Harry saw the markings - devoid of light on her face – felt the power choking the air, and the icy feeling on his shoulder.

“My Father is behind you, Harry,” she said quietly. Harry’s throat closed and a warm feeling spread in his pants, dripping down his leg. “Do not be afraid of him now, for he says it is not your time. He has followed you since the night you received his mark, and he will not take you now, or for a long time.”

Her words did nothing to extinguish the fear running through Harry’s veins. He scrambled for something to get away from the icy touch that seemed painfully obvious now.

“Malfoy!” he yelled hysterically. “What does your crazy story have to do with that git?”

Ms. Alexandra’s sorrowful face contorted into a dark fury.

“They were _chosen_. Good souls cloaked in black to assist my Father when the world was too full of my Mother’s creations, too many monsters roaming and killing at will,” she hissed. The wind outside increased, a tempest beating against the frosted glass.

“Their greed didn’t die with their bodies, and they corrupted their purpose, taking only the good of a soul for themselves! They _chose_ to become Dementors! My house is forced to take their disgusting name because of their selfish legacy!” Ms. Alexandra boomed. Harry felt the hairs all over his body stand on end, an electric weight in the air.

“My house, and now Draco…” her voice softened. “Now they are the true servants to my Father, to Death.”

Ms. Alexandra stood rigid. She turned to the forgotten bed. The markings had begun to fade, as if drained by her sudden outburst. Ms. Alexandra stroked the lines tenderly, as her own markings faded into nothing, leaving her skin unmarred.

“I should not have burdened you so, Mr. Potter,” she said. “I apologize, from the depths of my soul.”

Somehow his words still worked. “I’m sure that means much more than if anyone else said that, Ms.,” Harry said. He attempted to unhinge his hands from the chair, but his arms were locked in.

A small scuffle clanged from the back of the room, seemingly from the office of Madam Pomfrey.

“I wonder if Madam Pomfrey listened in on everything,” Harry squeaked nonchalantly.

Ms. Alexandra hadn’t looked away from the malformed bar that was now free of Death’s mark.

“Madam Pomfrey is on a trip for supplies today,” she said.

“I do truly apologize for frightening and burdening you so, Mr. Potter,” Ms. Alexandra repeated. She patted the bar and turned on her heel to Harry. “I shall relieve you of such a trouble.”

Harry blinked as she snapped her fingers once. He didn’t hear it but felt it rush through his mind.

_Obliviate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Another chapter read! Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I will admit to rushing through the chapter, but only because I had a lot of emotional issues to help me through it (and through it, helped me). Hopefully in the future, I will do a full story edit, but until then!
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an Update!

Hello friends! I wanted to let you know that I'm still writing and give some insight into why I haven't updated in a while.   
This past semester in college challenged me in ways I was not expecting, scholastically, emotionally and mentally. I struggled write at all, and in the end, I decided to pause on my writing to focus on self-care and my classes.   
So thank you for still reading and commenting! I'm working during the summer, but I have 3 handwritten chapters that will be typed up and posted by the end of the month.  
Thank you for reading this, and please continue commenting your suggestions or ideas! READ on!

<3

WYR


	11. A Train Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride to the Malfoy mansion slinks into the dark Past of Alexandra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! Another chapter at last! It's a bit short, but it's something!
> 
> As the end of the Choice draws near (don't worry not for a few more chapters!) I have chapters just waiting for your eyes to see
> 
> Updates on other works, One Small Change is still on hiatus, but Procrastinations may be receiving an updates soon!

The train to Platform 9 ¾ rattled with noisy children. Severus sneered as a rowdy, giggling group of first years bolted down the corridor to the sweets lady.

“Honestly, Severus,” Alexandra said disapprovingly. “You could at least pretend to tolerate children.”

“I live a life devoted to lies, Alexandra,” he replied bitterly. “It’s best that I keep the lies to a minimum.”

Alexandra scoffed but didn’t press further. She closed the worn out book in her hand. A history book that she scribbled in with read ink. (“A reflective journal with a few corrections,” she once explained.) She turned her attention to the sleeping Draco Malfoy, who rested his head on her lap, and pushed a few locks out of his face. Draco sighed into her hand, and Alexandra smiled like a mother.

Severus felt a pang of jealousy, and he turned back to his own journal with a bit of disgust. “I can’t understand why he needs to be so close to you,” he spat.

“Since Marcus and the others are off gathering supplies for the initiation, he needs to be as close to the head of the coven,” she explained, ignoring his tone. “His bond with the others is still weak, and I’m the most direct link. Without the connection, he might begin isolating himself.”

Severus glanced at her, remembering the episode in her chambers, memories he didn’t know and the pain it caused.

As if sensing his thoughts, Alexandra looked up and said, “I’m alright, Severus. I won’t hurt him, again.”

“When you mentioned being alone and going mad, I only assume you spoke from experience,” Severus slowly said.

Alexandra bit her lip. She stroked Draco’s hair gently, as if to smooth out the pain she might be causing him.

She closed her eyes, and she breathed deeply. Her back braced against the seat.

“Before there were wands, Severus, there were many covens,” she began. “I still lived in Constantinople during that time, with my coven of seven. We were only one of many in that beautiful City, Severus.

“We thrived among the locals, carpets of spinning colors, discussions of love and God, and community. God, I miss it. I can still hear the call to prayer, the squabbling merchants, the university…*” Severus tensed as tears escaped under her eyes. He looked down at Draco, but the sleeping boy didn’t move. Alexandra’s fingers rested on his temple, pressing into it.

“We lived there for hundreds of years. We taught Mortals – pardon, Muggles, - simple magic, and those who were unbound the beauty of a tightly bound coven. Many formed in our presence.

“The invention of wands reached us during the Siege. Crusaders, some wizards employed by unholy soldiers, drew their weapons and curses upon my family. We hid, cowering from our colleagues.”

Alexandra paused, her teeth grinding into her lip. A single line of dark red blood streamed down her chin, and fell onto her hand. Draco’s brow scrunched, and he groaned in pain.

“Alexandra…” Severus said, preparing his own wand.

“I could sense the fear in my coven, and I tried to convince them to stay,” she sobbed, the blood mixing on her hand with tears now. “But they saw their friends fleeing into safety, able to conceal themselves without relying on anyone else. And one by one… they were gone.”

The sun dipped into the horizon. Yellow sunlight slowly bled into red.

“I lasted a little over one hundred years alone. I wandered through the massive deserts of the peninsula and into the tundra of Asia. Wizards and witches became more and more scarce, and any I could find cursed my once common coven as radical and unsafe. I was, for the first time in my life, completely alone.

“My thoughts slowly turned inward, their words of hatred and cowardice echoing in my mind. I had experienced anger through my coven before, but never on my own.

“Until now.”

The crimson light faded into darkness. Severus looked to their lamps as the sun slowly disappeared. They did not flicker into life.

“I grew hungry for vengeance, for my coven’s abandonment, for all of those uncaring wizards and witches who cast me out to protect themselves. And though my own soul I could not see, I knew that it grew darker with hatred with every day.

“Finally, I took my hatred to the wizards in China, the last to deny and outcast me. With only a few fleas, four of them I think, I unleashed my heart into the world.” She stopped, and Severus let her words finally sink in.

“The Black Plague,” he whispered.

Alexandra’s curls hung limp at her shoulders as she nodded. She turned her head towards him, the drooped locks swinging like nooses. Her eyes connected with his.

“They fell quickly, those who were poisoned. Soon, my fleas spread to the rats, and they infected cities, fleets, until…”

Draco cried out in pain. Alexandra snapped up. She pressed her fingers to his temple, blood and tears staining his white face. His brow relaxed and soon he softly snored on her lap.

Severus stopped his body from trembling, but his heart pounded in his ears. “She can’t possibly be telling the truth,” he thought to himself, repeating the phrase like a mantra in his mind.

“Decades passed, my hunger for vengeance continually pouring into these vermin. I couldn’t stop,” Alexandra choked. She tapped the side of Draco’s face, keeping him calm.

“I was in the Black forest in the Holy Roman Empire, one day. A pile of bodies burnt on the edge of the forest. I watched with a sick satisfaction as I recognized a wizard in the pile.

“As I absorbed this realization, my Father appeared beside me…”

“Your father?”

Alexandra shook her head, ignoring him. “He didn’t say a word. He looked upon my trembling body only with disappointment. He lifted his cloak to me and showed me a limp cloaked figure.

‘Your creation.’ was all he said.

“I lifted my head, and found the hollow face of one from my coven. Her body writhed and groaned for life, opening her mouth and gasping for it. It was not her any longer, but a shell of lifelessness, a black cloaked lifelessness.”

The train shuddered as it finally began to slow. “I try to tell myself that they chose it, they corrupted themselves by leaving me…” she said. “But forever in my mind I see them. Once my friends, my lieutenants to my father. Now, poisoned, eaten by my hatred, they could only consume the souls of others.”

The train abruptly stopped. Severus heard the screams and cries of students as the _clunk_ -ed and dropped their luggage to the floor. He blinked as his mind whirled back to the world of the present.

“My coven is the name sake of my mistake,” she said.

Severus folded his fingers together, ignoring the prattle of curious children peeking in at the two professors.

The halls filled and filed and emptied of children. They did not move.

“I expect that your house will be expecting you at the path soon,” Severus said in the silence.

“Yes,” she said.

He stood slowly and pulled the one black handkerchief he owned out of his sleeve. Alexandra took it, wiping her blotchy, bloody hand and face. Her scabbed lip healed before his eyes..

Scrunching the cloth into a ball, she gently shook Draco, waking him with motherly words. Severus opened the door and walked onto the empty station.

A few moments later, Draco, bleary-eyed, stumbled out of the train. Alexandra stepped down laughing, her curls springing and no red-eyed-sign of their exchange.

“A mask for a mask; you and I are too perfectly matched,” Severus thought.

Consumed by his thoughts, Severus followed Draco and Alexandra to the portkey just inside the Wizarding station.

They landed unceremoniously in the dirt path, the mansion hidden behind a thick veil and a long walk.

“Severus, why don’t you lead us?” Alexandra suggested, shoulder to shoulder with Draco. Severus locked his eyes on hers. They stood there, him searching for the remnants of her sorrow. She remained locked in with him, unflinching.

He turned down the path and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! It's been quite refreshing to get back to writing my fic, though I feel a bit rusty. Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	12. The Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco learns more from his coven as they approach his dreaded mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chappie up! I had trouble really bringing this one in, but I hope you like! Next up, the first confrontation between Alexandra's coven and Voldemort himself.
> 
> If you like this chapter, please comment below! I'd love to hear you're thoughts.

Draco breathed the cold air around him. His new black cloak provided all the protection he needed, but even his bare hands hardly felt the chill.

The comfort of the cold however cleared his head as well. He sensed the malicious energy of his mansion slowly approaching with every step.

“ _It’s okay to be scared, Draco_ ,” Caucus said into their connection.

The assurances of his new coven rained into his mind from across the world. Draco winced at the new invasion.

“ _Careful,_ ” Marcus intervened. “ _Uninitiated brain means sensitive brain_ , _remember?_ ”

A feeling of remembrance and apologies came from group and they resumed whatever activities they were doing. The movements of his coven, Marcus, Caucus, Maldok, Zavia, Hanchi, Isi, & Ben, tittered around the peripherals of his mind, and his mind eased. He focused on the snow laden path and examined the sparkle of the snow in the moonlight.

Each flake stood out to him. He focused on one temporarily, and his scrutiny revealed a small pulsation of light surrounding it, a heartbeat of sorts, clothed in white light.

“ _While I’m in Scotland, anyone want some quality beer?_ ” Zavia, the oldest of them all, boomed across the connection. Draco clenched his teeth.

“ _Just because you are legal here does not mean you should spot everyone a drink, Zavia,”_ Alexandra chided lightly.

The sound of her voice didn’t cause Draco any pain. “ _Perhaps because she is the High Priestess?”_ Draco thought.

“ _Tends to work that way,”_ Marcus said, his voice more of a minor headache. “ _Higher the rank, the less pain for an initiate._ ”

“ _If that doesn’t get us to shut up, nothing will,”_ Hanchi, the youngest, snickered.

“ _Nothing does!”_ Caucus shouted.

Draco grunted in pain.

“ _Alright, that’s **enough** ,”_ Alexandra’s voice commanded. The snickering and pain ceased immediately. Draco sensed in her words a wound freshly opened. On the train, he had sensed it in his sleep, he’d felt the pain, but Alexandra blocked the wound from him, pressed him into a deeper sleep.

He reached out into their connection to Alexandra, into her mind.

“ _Draco, don’t,”_ Marcus said. Draco frowned and continued to reach.

Alexandra glanced back, connecting her eyes with his.

_BOOM!_

Draco’s mind spun as it reeled back into his head.

“ _What the hell?”_ Zavia yelled, her voice magnified painfully now.

“ _I tried to warn you,”_ Marcus whispered. “ _Alexandra’s mind is a long expanse of memories that she keeps under lock and key. Seems she threw up another wall to keep you from hitting the lock.”_

“ _Shit, man. That almost hurt as bad as the lock,_ ” Maldok’s deep voice grunted.

“ _If y’all ain’t done with your shopping, I will beat you to Draco,”_ Isi squeaked.

Suddenly they all scrambled, doing the same to Draco’s head, and they’re conversations cut off. He felt their competitiveness as the pain slowly drained away.

Draco blinked slowly, letting his eyes refocus on the snowy path in front of him.

He listened to the snow crunch beneath his feet. He looked to Alexandra, the connection to her still blocked off. His heart beat hollowly, and he longed for her mind.

“ _Draco,”_ Zavia’s voice whispered, their connection stronger. She echoed in his mind; she blocked everyone from their conversation.

“ _Better make it quick, before you melt my brain,_ ” Draco half joked.

“ _You have no idea. But I think you should at least know what we know,_ ” she said.

“ _Go on.”_

 _“Marcus said it better, but he’s right when he says she has a **lot** of memories,” _she said. “ _There’s a few of the bad things she lets us see, when we ask, but there’s one period of time that she refuses all of us. We’ve guessed a few times, but we’re never sure.”_

“ _Why is she so scared?”_ Draco said to himself.

“ _Ever heard the phrase ‘die a hero or live long enough to become the villain’?_ ”

“ _Oh…”_

“ _There’s a period of time that she doesn’t want us to see. We think it had to do with her old coven, before she founded our school. Whether it’s from shame or pride, we can’t tell,_ ” Zavia said. The ethereal-voice rung clear.

Draco looked up to see a streak of familiar black smoke billow across the stars. He lifted his hand and Zavia dived towards him.

“Glad one of them decided to show up,” Professor Snape grumbled.

Zavia hit the ground, materializing in a cloud of smoldering snowflakes. Her dark brown – nearly black - eyes crinkled as she flashed him a secretive grin. He didn’t know the secret but she made him feel like he did.

Alexandra spun around and smacked the back of her head.

“W-T-H, Alexandra!?” Zavia exclaimed.

“Hand it over, Zavia. I hold all the alcohol until post-initiation,” Alexandra demanded. Zavia towered over their High priestess, but she shrunk before his eyes as she handed two out of three plastic bags to Alexandra. Through Zavia’s mind, he felt a gesture exchange between them.

“ _A sign of respect, learnt from the give and take of magick. You’ll learn how to pass them on after initiaition,_ ” Marcus mentioned.

“ _I swear you are like the exposition of a bad teen romance novel_ ,” Caucus said. “ _Because I totally **don’t** read those.”_

Hanchi & Maldok snickered as they lazed closer. Draco felt a tug from Isi and Ben as they raced from wherever they were.

“A professor allowing alcohol for students,” Snape snarked.

“You saw Draco after the Ceremony, Severus. Please tell me why alcohol is the most dangerous thing for them.”

Zavia bust out laughing. Professor Snape’s pale face reddened and Draco laughed too.

“I love that I don’t feel any shame from that,” Draco said out loud.

“It’s hard to feel shame for something you can’t control after the Ceremony cleanses,” Zavia chuckled.

“Got that right, brah,” Caucus’ throaty voice said. He clapped Draco on the back as he materialized next to him. He carried a black briefcase, strange etchings on the rim.

“I don’t know. Having a much smaller percentage of dying in the next few weeks is pretty awesome too,” Maldok said, Hanchi materializing next to him. Hanchi’s pale skin nearly blended with the snow, hir* black robes the only thing separating hirs from the ground. Maldok’s arm finally appeared, draping over Hanchi’s shoulders.

“Glad you two were absolutely useless,” Zavia said.

“At least we pretended. Ben is literally only racing Isi,” Hanchi fired back with a smile.

“And I actually did grab the knick-knacks,” Maldok rumbled, lifting a white plastic bag with a red target on it. “Hanchi might’ve needed some cheap make-up too.”

“Snitch,” ze said lovingly.

“Please stop your putrid bouts of affection and get a move on,” Professor Snape snapped.

They all turned to him as he stalked off.

“ _No sex jokes, Caucus,_ ” Alexandra said.

Caucus snapped his mouth shut. Draco suppressed his grin.

Alexandra turned to them, her own lips pressed in a firm line. “I wonder how he feels about the putrid affections of my vagina,” she said.

“That one was mine!” Caucus whined as the present coven doubled over in laughter.

Alexandra skipped off to Snape. Draco stood still, reveling in the feeling of wholeness brought by the arrival of his coven.

“ _I’m missing all the fun,_ ” Marcus said. His silhouette appeared before the moon, and Draco opened his arms.

Marcus swooshed into his arms and breathed deep. “Hello,” he said.

“You missed the ban on ‘putrid affection’ showing, Marcus. I’m gonna have to fine you,” Hanchi said with a shrug.

“Rats. I was hoping to make passionate love to my boyfriend on the table while Moldy Voldy videoed,” Marcus replied.

While everyone groaned in disgust, Draco smiled as he blushed.

“ _I hope you take up at least a third of that offer,_ ” Marcus privately said.

Draco nearly replied.

“DRACO!” a voice like nails on a chalkboard screeched.

The boy finally felt the terrible cold seep into his bones. He certainly recognized that voice.

“I bet 20 bucks that’s his mom,” Caucus said.

“I bet sister,” Hanchi challenged.

“Pay up, cuz you’re both wrong,” Marcus said, seriousness killing their jovial mood.

“Who is it then, really?” Maldok whispered.

Draco, who couldn’t see his home just yet, knew exactly who was screaming at the gate.

“My Aunt Bellatrix,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! You're here! Next up, the first confrontation between Alexandra's coven and Voldemort himself.
> 
> Please comment your thoughts! I'd love you hear from you lot!


	13. Old Magick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra does not fear Voldemort.  
> Voldemort tries to remedy that.  
> And Draco witnesses his High Priestess' terrifying power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW YEAR, NEW UPDATES!   
> I would like to apologize for not updating in... years.   
> I've finally found the resolve to begin posting again.   
> I'm typing up the chapter now and hope to have more by next week.  
> However, here is the latest for your eyes!

The group trudged through the snow, their warm jokes silenced. The gate came into view as they passed easily through the ward.  
Draco listened for the alarms to go off, alarms meant to ward off strangers. However, nothing screamed at them  
The iron gates materialized. Magnificent walls protecting the ivy laden walls of his family mansion dissolved into his vision.  
Unfortunately, so did Bellatrix.  
Draco froze in his tracks. Marcus leaned closer, and the coven, sensing his fear, circled around him.  
“Draco! What is this little surprise? Bring your little friends to play?” she taunted.   
Alexandra stepped forward, putting herself between him and the derranged woman.  
“Mrs. Lestrange, I presume,” she said.  
“Who’s saying,” Bellatrix snarled.  
“I am saying-” Draco sensed a smirk from the High Priestess. “- and I’m saying that if it hadn’t been a matter of grave importance-,”  
“Your grave is where you will be if you don’t answer me,” Bellatrix said.  
In their connection, Draco trembled as anger from the others roiled between them.  
‘Who does she think- that is our high priestess! – she could turn you into a door knob, you insolent-’  
These thoughts, unhinged, unprotected, burned in his mind. Their fiery words spread from his temples down his body, burning every end of his nerves. The ground swayed beneath him as sweat tricked down his brow.  
“I am merely a temporary Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts,” Alexandra said.   
“Severus, what is this stupid American doing here?” Bellatrix demanded.  
‘Excuse you, bitch!’ was the coven’s response, and Draco’s vision clouded over.  
A hand pressed against the small of his back, and from it a cooling wave overcame him. His vision cleared, Alexandra still standing in front of him, her arms crossed behind her back. A glint in the moonlight revealed the stone knife in her left hand. Her right was open, tense as if against a glass wall.   
The warmth and strength of the coven’s connection grew. Alexandra pressed her confidence and caution into them, and Draco relaxed as the others tensed. Marcus, who held his hand on his back, leaned into the connection.  
‘They are coming, High Priestess,” he whispered in the silence.  
‘We are ready for them,’ Zavia growled.  
“As Ms. Alexandra was saying, it is a matter of grave importance, Mrs. Lestrange,” Snape replied.  
Bellatrix’s mouth curled in disgust, her fists gripping her wand in hand.  
‘They’re here,’ Alexandra warned.  
Draco tensed as, indeed, the massive doors behind his aunt creaked open.   
The ice from the cold suddenly regained its power in his body. He shivered  
“Draco. We were beginning to worry you wouldn’t arrive,” Voldemort said.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! You got to the end! Now would be a really great time to comment and tell me what you think! Please and thank you!


End file.
